


Forbidden Family Fun

by Targaryen_Stark



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gen, Group Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen_Stark/pseuds/Targaryen_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renesmee gets initiated into the Cullen familiy's taboo lifestyle. She soon learns that some traditions and customs aren't necessarily followed by everyone..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Swans(Part 1)

 

The cottage nestled in the midst of the woods was dark, almost blending in with the darkness of the cloudy night. Every now and then, one of the windows flickered with light.

The Cullens were doing what any normal family would be doing at night: watching TV while snuggling together on the couch. Renesmee was sitting between Edward and Bella comfortably while munching on some pop-corn. She didn't bother offering her parents any, because for all the normalcy the family was exhibiting, the fact remained that her parents were vampires, and any food that tastes normal to humans would taste like sand to them.

Edward and Bella snuggled closer to Renesmee. She smiled, knowing that they liked how her warm body felt next to theirs. Edward had once told her that since Bella had turned, he missed her warmth("Not that I don't love her any less", he added hastily as Bella shot him a scowl playfully).

They were watching House of Cards (the one with Kevin Spacey in it). They had become instant fans, especially Bella, and soon it had turned into a 'family thing'. Every night, they would watch one episode marvelling at just how awesome the show was. Edward suggested half-heartedly that Nessie mustn't watch it when the first sex scene had come on screen. But he hadn't put any authoritative tone into it, as though he didn't really want to tell her off, he just had to do it just because he was her father. Nessie had given him a look that said 'seriously?'.

Bella had actually laughed at Edward, telling him,"She's 18, love. She can watch whatever she wants. I used to watch worse."

She winked at Nessie, who giggled.

"Plus, I've already caught her watching porn," Bella added.

Nessie had shrieked," Moooom!" and looked mortified. She looked at Edward, expecting to be reprimanded. However, his reaction was something she hadn't quite expected.

He had said,"Oh. She's already gotten to that point? Okay, then. This is fine. I guess I have to start accepting the fact that she isn't my little girl any more, huh?"

Renesmee had looked dumbfounded. But then again, this wasn't the first time she had noticed how open-minded her parents and the other members of the Cullen family actually were when it came to sex. As a kid, she had heard and seen some pretty naughty stuff... words and visions that made her blush fiercely when she thought about it. She felt proud that she had such understanding and broad-minded parents. Nessie broke her train of thought and focused on the screen.

_Frank Underwood was telling Zoe Barnes to call her father and wish him a happy father’s day._

_“I’ll call him tomorrow,” Zoe was saying._

_“Tomorrow you’ll be the daughter that forgot Father’s day instead of the one who remembered,” Frank said._

Edward nudged Nessie playfully, because-coincidentally- the previous day had been father’s day and Nessie had gifted him a pen. Nessie grinned at him. She put her legs over his, just to get more comfortable. Edward put his hand on her knee and rubbed it lazily.

On the flat screen, _Frank had started to remove his tie and Zoe was helping him remove his shirt while talking to her father. She unbuckled Frank’s belt and put her hand in his pants and was obviously grasping his cock. They lowered themselves to the bed behind them, with Frank on top of Zoe. Zoe was still talking to her father, assuring him that she was doing fine and not to worry about her. Frank lifted her night dress higher and higher until it reached her stomach, revealing her black panties. Zoe set down her phone for a second, her breathing quickening as Frank removed her panties and lowered his face. She was gasping as quietly as she could, listening to her father asking her to come home._

_“I’m gonna try,” she said, while trying to keep her voice steady, even as she was getting her pussy licked._

At this point Edward realized it was a mistake equating themselves to Zoe and her father.

_“Happy father’s day,” Zoe said hurriedly, before hanging up and letting out a moan of pleasure that she had been trying to hold in for a while._

Nessie squirmed, feeling uncomfortable and weirded out. Edward had stopped moving his palm over her knee and they both felt awkwardness seep in between them. Nessie had had always thought that her father was hot, but in an innocent sort of way, never putting much thought into it. Now, however, as she stared at the screen, realizing that that scene had meant to be understood as a daddy-issue kind of kink, she began to actually think about her father in a different way.

Her mind unwittingly conjured up an image of her lying on the bed and Edward kissing her pussy. She felt her nipples harden under her t-shirt. Just then, Edward let out a gasp. Nessie and Bella both looked at him. Edward had his eyes wide open and glanced quickly at Nessie. Nessie’s heart began to beat wildly as she realized that Edward had read her mind and saw what she had fantasized about. She felt something hard poke against her leg, and gasped too.

Bella looked at them puzzled,”What happened?”

“Nothing,” Edward said, hoarsely.

Nessie didn't know what madness seized her suddenly, but instead of moving her leg away from what was obviously her father’s erection, she pressed against it, feeling the girth with her leg, making him sit up straighter. Bella got up and switched off the TV as the episode had ended. Edward grasped Nessie’s leg and raised it so that he could get off the couch himself. As he did, Nessie got an eyeful of the fully-fledged erection that was poking a massive tent in his pants.

 _It is HUGE_ , Renesmee thought as she looked at it. Edward quickly turned away, walking towards the bedrooms. Bella must have caught a glimpse, because she was grinning slightly and had probably deduced what had just happened between her husband and her daughter.

“Hey, want to go out for a walk?” Bella asked Edward, still smiling at the flushed look on Renesmee’s face. Edward didn't turn around, for obvious reasons.

“Sure. Nessie, you better hit the sack. It’s getting late,” Edward said, in a clipped voice.

He walked around the dinner table and then turned around, so that they couldn't see his situation 'below the belt’.

  
Renesmee quickly got up, muttered a quick goodnight and made her way to her bedroom, avoiding her parents’ eyes. She felt a little light-headed. When she reached her room, she fell face first on the bed, her face flushed and burning with shame and reluctant arousal. Her shame abated quickly enough as she remembered that she hadn’t been the only one aroused. Her father had been aroused too, she had seen distinct proof of that.

She heard the main door close quietly. She couldn’t wait any longer. She turned over on her bed and cupped her breasts, her fingers squeezing the nipples, giving a whimper of pleasure. Encouraged by the darkness, she slipped her hand under the elastic band of her panties, seeking the moist heat between her lips. Everything there was swollen and slick and her fingers moved easily.

She removed her pyjamas and her panties in one fluid motion, hurriedly throwing it on the floor. The lack of clothes on the lower half of her body felt very liberating, a sense of freedom she very rarely experienced outside the shower.

She ran her hands through the inner, soft skin of her thighs and arrived at her destination.  
"Mmmmm yeah," she whispered. The forbidden image that she had had swam lazily into the foreground of her thoughts:Her legs spread wide open, her father’s tongue poised right at her clit.

It would surely feel better than her fingers, she mused, as she rubbed herself in little circles, leisurely. Her nipples grew hard under the t-shirt. A sudden thought made her gasp. _What if he was_  
_reading her mind right now? Well, if he is, two can play this game,_ she thought with a naughty grin.

She inserted a finger into her dripping wet pussy, slowly moving it while she pictured her father fingering her, his golden eyes staring at her naked body hungrily.

“Yeah, daddy.. I’m so wet. Make me cum..” she breathed into the darkness. She moaned softly, hearing the wet noises her fingers were making. She simultaneously squeezed her nipples. The sensation went straight down between her legs, moving her fingers faster over the hard bud of her clit.

"Ohhhh yeah, fuck me daddy," she whispered, and all she could see when she closed her eyes was the picture of her father’s huge cock poised at her soft, pink, wet hole, waiting to be filled. She inserted another finger inside her, coiling the two digits together and moving it in and out, faster and faster.

She spread her thighs while keeping her feet together, relaxing her taut thigh, and rocked in the darkness, her breath coming fast.  
However, as aroused as she was, she couldn't go beyond that point. She wanted something in her, something hard. She let out a helpless whimper as she willed herself to come. After a few more seconds, she gave up.

She jumped off her bed and ran her fingers through her long, tousled hair. She had never been this frustrated in her life. The only thing that had even come close was when she had made out with a boy in school in a deserted classroom. They had been interrupted by the janitor, who had then taken them to the principal.

The principal was pretty lenient about it and he had let them off with a warning. She would surely have gone all the way if they hadn’t been interrupted.

She wondered where her parents had gone. She had more than an inkling as to what they did at night when they couldn’t sleep. She also hadn’t missed the wink Bella had given Edward when she suggested they go for a walk.

Renesmee grinned as she imagined what they might be up to in the dark, lonely woods. In her horny state of mind, sleep was not an option. She decided to go explore the woods, hoping that she would catch her parents doing something naughty.

She wondered if she should put her pyjamas back on but decided against it. The t-shirt comes halfway to my knees anyway, she thought. She also decided not to wear a pair of sneakers as she was lighter, faster and quieter on her bare feet(something she had learnt when she went hunting). She opened the main door and closed it behind her.

The moon had come out of the clouds, providing Nessie a better view of the dark forest; not that the lack of light would have limited her visibility. She closed her eyes and stood still for a moment, letting her sense of smell and hearing increase tenfold. The same methods she applied for hunting could be applicable here, she reasoned.

Her nose twitched as it caught the sweet, musky scent of her parents. She followed the trail of smell towards the back of the cabin and went further along, deeper and deeper into the woods.

Her ears perked up as she heard a light whisper and then a moan coming from a few kilometres to the north. Her grin widened. As she turned left and moved towards the source of the noise, she suddenly figured out where they would be.

There was a meadow, a circular clearance a couple of miles away from the place where the family played baseball. The grass was lighter there and softer than the rest of the woods. She and her parents had had a couple of picnics over there when she was little. She often got the vibe that the place was special to them. And in the centre was -what her father had claimed to be- the oldest tree in Forks. It was huge, the trunk had a size of almost 15 feet in diameter.

She ran fast, wind whipping back her long hair, the feeling of exhilaration increasing her heartbeats. She had been trained to be as light on her feet as she could so as to make the least sound possible when she ran. She slowed down as she neared the meadow.

Moans of pleasure were emanating from the other side of the trunk, the part that wasn't visible from her perspective. She rounded the clearing eagerly while still maintaining a lot of distance between her and the centre.

She licked her lips, her mouth opening a little as she came upon the view of her parents' naked bodies writhing together on the grass. Edward was thrusting into Bella with deep and powerful strokes, making her cry out his name in pleasure,"Ohhhhh, Edward! Ahhhh! Fuck me harder!! I'm so wet for you!"

Renesmee kneeled down on the grass, moving one hand to her breasts, clutching the thinly clothed mounds, squeezing the slowly hardening nipples frantically. She dropped one hand from its clutching, squeezing movements at her breast and sought the wetness at the center of her quivering thighs. Her fingers parted the slick lips, and began to massage the stiff bud that was peeking out of its hood, seeking stimulation.

 _Oh! How I wish it was me_ , she thought longingly. She wanted the pleasure her mother was feeling for herself.  
"Daddy, can you hear me," she thought, hoping that he might read her thought.

However, Edward seemed to be pretty occupied, as he gave no inclination that he had heard her. She conjured up an image of her being pounded by her father instead of Bella. Instead of keeping that thought to herself, she projected the image directly to her father.

She grinned as she saw her father falter for a moment, pausing his thrusts as he processed the image of him fucking his own daughter in the same way he was doing his wife. He turned his head to the place where she was hiding and although he couldn't see her she was sure that he was reading her mind, seeing her pleasuring herself as she watched them.

Bella grabbed his chin and turned her towards him and smiled at him, begging him to continue.

 _C'mon daddy, let me see you fuck mom_ , Renesmee thought, emphasising the word 'fuck'. She sent him another image of her naked form, with her fingering herself.

Edward let out a groan before he started moving inside Bella, this time faster and deeper. Bella's breath caught. She put her hand on his clenched ass and pulled him towards her, urging him. He pumped into her, making her raise her back of the ground. She put her legs on his back, locking him in place. Her toes clenched towards the sole of her foot in time with her husband's thrusts.

Renesmee put her hand over her swollen lips and clenched, evoking a glowing feeling with its pressure on her most sensitive spot. The increasing pace of her father’s thrusts was getting to be too much for Renesmee. She worked feverishly in the wet heat of her pussy. As she watched them, she let go of her breast and thrust a finger of her free hand into the wet tightness of her own passage.

The pleasure almost made her cry out, but she retained enough awareness in the midst of her extreme passion to bite back the sound.

 _I wish you were fucking me, daddy_ , she thought. It proved to be too much for Edward and with one final plunge, he ceased his thrusting, grabbed Bella's ass and pressed hard against her, sinking into her.

"Oh! That's it, Edward. Come in me. Make me come again!" Bella screamed. He cried out softly and his buttocks squeezed together, pouring his cum into Bella, making her shudder as she climaxed with him.

Renesmee smothered her whimpers with one hand as she moaned softly to herself, feeling a massive wave of heat tear through her body. A warm flow of juice poured over her hand, and she fell over backward and lay trembling in the cool grass, breathless.

 

Bella had gotten on her knees now, facing Edward, who was standing. As the hazy feeling from her last orgasm receded slowly, Renesmee saw Bella take his cock in her hand. It was still erect, even though he had just come.

Bella looked up at Edward and asked,"Do you want me to suck you off, daddy?"  
Edward's cock twitched in Bella's hand. She leaned forward and kissed the head lovingly.

"Do you want your dirty little girl to put your cock in her mouth, daddy?," Bella asked again, stroking his tool slowly.

Renesmee's mouth was wide open hearing her mother talk like that. It didn't look like the show had ended, she thought, watching her mother put her father's cock in her mouth, slowly drawing him in. Edward seemed to have come to terms with his daughter watching them, because he showed no hesitation as he put his hands on either side of Bella's head and pulled her closer. Bella was looking into his eyes adoringly as she took his whole member into her mouth. Edward started to fuck her mouth slowly, feeling his cock being deep-throated by Bella.

Renesmee put her hand back into her dripping snatch, inserting two fingers and twisting it. Her other hand rubbed her clit as she watched her father fuck her mother's throat. Bella was kneading her own breasts and fingering herself as her mouth was used by Edward. Renesmee looked at her mother's well-endowed body and imagined how it would be to kiss her. She heard Edward groan in pleasure at that thought. She smiled mischievously and thought, _Would you like that, daddy? Watching your wife and daughter kiss each other, fondle each other's body?_

Edward pulled his cock out of Bella's mouth and growled at her,"On all fours"

Renesmee shivered with arousal hearing the authority in his tone. Bella got on her hands and knees and looked back at Edward. He knelt on the grass and spread Bella's legs a little. He moved forward and holding his cock in his hands, moved it up and down Bella's wet slit.

"Don't tease me, Edward, put it in-," Bella's words were cut short as Edward lifted his hand and slapped her ass. Bella hissed as warmth spread over her smooth ass.

"What did you call me?" Edward asked, still teasing her, rubbing her clit with his cock.

"Edwa-" Bella said and was stopped again as Edward slapped her other ass cheek. Bella moaned as she felt the heat spread where his palm lay.

"Daddy.. I meant, will you fuck me, daddy?" Bella said, looking at Edward over her shoulders with a fake innocent look on her face. Renesmee almost climaxed when her mother said that.

Edward didn’t even deign to reply as he grabbed Bella's hips with his hands and speared himself into her hot, wet cavern with a powerful thrust that made her arch her back in pleasure.

Renesmee frigged herself as fast as she could while her parents fucked like animals. Her juices were flowing into her hands and her nipples stood at full attention, grazing the material of her t-shirt.  
Edward was nearing inhuman speed, his pelvis just a blur. Bella wasn't holding back either as with each thrust Edward made, she pushed herself backwards, increasing the force of the impact.

"Yesss!! That's it d-daddy, fuck m-me," she cried, her voice wavering.

Renesmee was whimpering with delight, squeezing and rubbing her clit furiously. She decided to push her father a little more and thought, _Fuck mommy, daddy. Fuck her while I pleasure myself._

Edward hunched forward, reaching around to grasp Bella's breasts and squeezed her nipples, making her scream with pleasure. He bent down and kissed Bella's spine all the way to her throat and then pressed his venomous teeth on that sensitive spot. The slapping sound his pelvis made when it hit Bella's ass was resounding throughout the clearing.

"Yeah! That's it. You're making me cum, daddy... Yesss! Right there. Cum in me..," Bella whimpered.

"Together.." Edward grunted.

Renesmee was sure he was instructing both Bella and her and she quietly agreed in her mind. Bella who had been holding off her climax, waiting for Edward, moaned," Yesss! Together..". Edward thrust into her even more furiously a few more times and with one final plunge, he roared with pleasure," NOW!"

Bella lifted them both of the ground as she came, so that she sat on Edward's cock while he knelt, his knees and feet digging into the ground. Renesmee watched her mother's mouth open in a silent scream as her father pumped his delicious elixir into her depths. Renesmee also came, trembling with ecstasy her eyes never leaving the naked figures of her parents trembling in post-coital pleasure. Her entire body quivered, all her muscles tightening for a couple of seconds and then relaxing, over and over again.. She was sure she had never cum this hard ever before, her whole body trembling while the vestiges of the powerful climax faded slowly..

She gave herself a few minutes so that her legs regained its strength, stood up and adjusted her t-shirt, brushing off the grass blades from her knees.

Just as she took one last look at the naked, glowing bodies of her parents and turned around to head back to their house, Bella called out softly,"Nessie, sweetheart, why don't you go and wait in your room? Your father and I are going to take a quick shower. Then, we need to talk."

Renesmee and Edward chuckled at the smile in Bella's voice.

"Okay, Mum," Renesmee said,unable to stop grinning. She took another look at them before running off.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee’s toes pressed against the carpeted floor of her room as she sat at the edge of her bed fidgeting with excitement as she waited for her parents to return.

How do you even react in a situation like this?, she wondered. As if my life hasn't been different enough yet. Her mind ran through the numerous possibilities that had just sprung forth... She imagined herself sandwiched between her parents’ bodies; her soft, warm body pressed against their cold ones.

Her hand slowly moved towards the hem of her long t-shirt, which was barely covering her crotch. She palmed her wet, warm mound, the comforting pressure against her pussy making her let out a satisfied sigh. She quickly jerked her hand away as she heard the front door open and close.

The sounds of Edward and Bella making their way to the shower sped up her heartbeats. She couldn't wait for what was to come. She resisted touching herself again as she listened to the water dripping on to the shower tiles.

I wish they would hurry up, she fervently wished. She leaned back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if she should go and join them right away. She let out a sigh and allowed herself to wait for what she hoped would be the most amazing night of her life.

Pretty soon her patience was awarded as she heard the drips of water taper off. She bolted upright, her pulse quickening. She made to pull her shirt so as to cover her thighs a little bit more, but instead grinned and fidgeted a little so that the hem rode up a little bit more.

As Bella and Edward walked in her room- her in a silk robe that came up to the middle of her thighs, while he just wore a pair of grey cotton pants- they took in their daughter's subtly sexy attire, both of their eyes drawn towards the apex of her smooth, long legs.

"Well, this is a pretty awkward situation," Renesmee said after a couple of seconds, smiling tentatively. They both seemed to shake themselves off a stupor as they met her gaze, looking slightly apologetic.

"Look, Nessie, we need to have a talk," Bella said in a slightly unsure voice as she walked towards her and sat beside her. Edward contended himself by sitting on the chair opposite them.

"I know this is all overwhelming. I know exactly how you feel. Please understand that this is a choice you have to make. I don't want you to feel like we're compelling you to do something you're not comfortable with. You're an adult now, going to be 20 pretty soon, and you're old enough to make your own decisions...," she tapered off uncertainly.

As she made to speak again, Renesmee raised her hand, stopping her. "Look, Mom. I'm not an idiot. I know all about your.. umm, recreational activities. I have noticed stuff. Things I shouldn't have spied on, but as you can see, I couldn't stop myself. I know what goes on in the family, and... Well, I want in. I have given this a lot of thought before, but I guess I didn't realize how badly I want this until tonight."

"What do you mean 'noticed stuff'?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows, giving a furtive look towards Edward.

"Err.. Well, this happened about an year ago. Remember when you guys had gone to visit Renee in Florida during the winter? Well, I was just strolling through the grounds in the evening when I heard..," Renesmee hesitated before adding," Moans.. from the direction of the main house."

Bella and Edward exchanged a quick glance.

"And?" Edward prompted Renesmee.

"Well, like I said, I couldn't help myself. I obviously figured out what was going on.. I mean, the voices were pretty clear.... And that's what made me want to take a look. Otherwise I wouldn't have invaded their privacy," she said.

Her parents looked skeptically at her.

"Haha.. Yeah, I know what just transpired doesn't lend much credibility to that statement, but I'm serious. I know what happens between a couple is private. But this wasn't a normal situation. I wanted to take a peek.

"They must have been caught up in their.. activities, I guess, because they didn't hear me. And, you have trained me pretty well to be as silent as possible. So, I managed to jump onto the balcony of Grandpa Carlisle's office."

Edward and Bella were leaning forward now, listening intently. And even though they knew what was coming, they couldn't help but feel excited listening to their daughter describe the event.

"From there, I went to the corridor connecting the first-floor stairs to the living room. I had a perfectly good view of what was happening there.."

All of their breathing quickened slightly.

"Go on," prompted Bella, her gaze lowering to rest on the lightly heaving breasts of her daughter.

"What was happening could only be described as a fully-fledged orgy. And I guess Uncle Jasper had modified the atmosphere in the house to match the situation, because as soon as I walked in, I was hit by a haze of.. umm.." Renesmee looked back and forth between her parents' expectant faces unsure whether to go on.

"Nessie, you're free to say to whatever you want. Please do not feel embarrassed and after all the things you said to me in that glade, I'm pretty sure this is going to be okay," Edward said, with a reassuring grin.

Bella moved a little closer and laid a hand on Renesmee’s knee. Renesmee blushed a little at what Edward had said.

"Okay... I was hit with a wave of really intense sexual energy. Before I knew it, I was really, really wet.. You know, down there. Blood was rushing into my face. I was turned on before I walked in on them, but this was way better.

"Uncle Emmett was behind Grandma Esme, umm... ploughing into her and Grandma was under Rosalie. They were making out pretty heavily. I am pretty sure Rosalie was fingering Esme. And next to them, Grandpa was with Alice. He was standing up with Alice hugged around him. She was going up and down.. Err, Mom, this is getting pretty hard to describe without being graphic, so I'm just gonna go with the flow..So to speak."

Bella and Edward were staring at her spell-bound. Renesmee blushed when she looked at Edward and noticed that his hard-on had returned and was standing to full attention under his cotton pants. He wasn't even attempting to hide it. Bella was rubbing Nessie's knees in a circular manner, making blood heat up.

"Go ahead honey... We all know where this is headed, so don't hold back. And we want you to that we love you and I hope this is not freaking you out. We don't want to hurt you in anyway," Bella explained.

Nessie looked deep into her mother's eyes and said in a soft voice,"Mom, I know. I want his as much as you guys. Hell, way more than you do. I have been so horny for such a long time. I want this." She placed her hand on top of Bella's and moved it up a little so that it rested on the soft, sensitive expanse of her thighs. She looked at both of her parents encouragingly.

They looked considerably relieved at this.

"So, Carlisle was standing with Alice impaled on his cock, and she was going at it. Grandpa didn't even have to do anything. Alice had wrapped her hand around his neck and locked her legs behind his back, and was using that to hoist herself up and down. And Jasper was just watching them, jerking off. Then he walked over to Esme and stood in front of her. Rosalie looked up at him and put her hand on him. She started to stroke him and soon, Esme leaned forward to take him in her mouth... God, I couldn't help it. It was so hot, I was really turned on.. I had to touch myself. "

Bella's hand had reached dangerously close to Nessie's private spot. As Bella leaned forward a litle, Nessie could see the robe open a little, exposing her mother's breasts slightly. Nessie's lips was dry and her body hot with arousal as she felt her mother's hand stroke the inside of her thigh.

"Hmmm..," she wet her lips before continuing," I put my hand down my pyjamas and I was so wet.. I mean, I had done it before, but it didn't feel this good. Guess it was because the situation was that, umm.. taboo. Ooohhh.. " she moaned out loud as her mother's hand reached the target, the cold fingers making contact with the wet lips. Bella's mouth was open slightly and was just inches away from Nessie's.

Nessie took a deep breath, knowing that there would be no return from this, a fact that she welcomed whole-heartedly. She tilted her head a bit, looked at herself mirrored on her mother's identically coloured eyes and touched her lips to hers. They both drew a sharp breath at the contact. Renesmee could smell the sweet vampire smell on her mother as she leaned in for a deeper kiss. Bella responded likewise, crushing her lips with her daughter's soft ones, moving her hand so that she could palm her pussy underneath the shirt.

Nessie body jerked and she forced her tongue into her mother's mouth. Her hands reached for her mother's breasts out of pure instinct. She cupped the fleshy mounds over the satin robe. The smoothness and thinness of the material encompassing the delightful skin beneath felt sublime beneath her hands. Her thumbs brushed the rock-hard nipples lightly even as their tongues danced with each other's.

She had certainly thought about being with a woman. It was hard not to, after having watched hundreds of videos and receiving a live show from her grandmother and her aunts. But she had never thought it would feel this natural, this easy.

She opened her legs, prompting Bella to move her palm up and down the wet lips. Nessie's moan was smothered when the kiss became more frenzied. Nessie squeezed her mother's breast slowly before deciding that she needed to feel the real thing. Her hand moved to Bella's collarbones and swept the silky cloth from her shoulder down her arms until one of her breasts were freed from the confines of the robe.

Nessie broke away from the sensuous kiss to look down at the breast that had once fed her. She kissed her way down her mother's neck while cupping the breast in her hand, squeezing it, feeling the likeliness quite similar to her own. She left a trail of kisses down Bella's chest until she reached the areola whereupon she snaked a tongue out and wet a circular trail around the nipple before taking it into the hot confines of her mouth. Bella let out a sigh of pleasure as her daughter continued to play with the hard, spongy bud in her mouth, tugging at it, biting it lightly.

Renesmee whimpered complainingly as Bella gently made her relinquish her hold on the breast.

"No, love. Tonight is about you. I've had my pleasure. Now it's your turn."

Renesmee looked at Edward whose cock was now standing at full mast beneath his pants. His face had a hungry look as he gazed at the disheveled, half-naked state of his wife and daughter locked together in loving embrace.

She couldn't take her eyes off her father's impressive erection, and the only thing that made her return her attention towards her mother was when Bella removed her stroking hand from her pleasure center. Bella and Edward watched together as Bella gazed at her hand that was glistening with her daughter's hot juices.

They both drew in a sharp breath as she brought it up to her mouth and licked the digits slowly, savouring the musky taste. She didn't lose eye contact with her daughter until she had licked clean the remaining juices. She kissed Renesmee again letting her taste herself.

Renesmee had tasted herself scores of times before having seen people in porn do it a couple of times. It had seemed a naughty thing to do then. Although tasting herself on her mother's sweet lips felt infinitely more sinful.

A groan from Edward broke them apart, making them giggle at the look on his face.

Renesmee’s gaze immediately returned to Edward's boner, around which he now had his hand wrapped.

Bella, looking at the obvious longing in her eyes, said,"Soon, baby. But first, why don't we give Daddy a show?" Bella said suggestively.

Renesmee's eager look was answer enough. Bella made her way behind Renesmee on the bed and didn't let Renesmee turn around when she tried to.

"No. First, why don't you complete your story while I take care of you?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Okay," Renesmee said uncertainly as she felt her mother sit behind her with her legs on either side of her so that her back was supported by Bella's front.

Renesmee could feel her mother's breasts press against her back as she continued her narration.

"Actually, wouldn't it be better if I showed you the what happened instead of telling you? A picture is worth a thousand words, is it not?" Renesmee suggested.

Edward nodded in agreement, still watching his daughter with a hungry gaze.

Renesmee let her mind flood with the memories of that delightful evening from where she had previously paused her narration. She projected it to her parents and heard their breaths hitch for a second.

_Alice and Carlisle were fucking each other vigorously and the rest of them were locked in a foursome, with Esme being taken by Emmett from behind and sucking Jasper's cock while she lay on Rosalie._

_Renesmee’s point of view shifted closer to her own body as one hand gripped the elastic waist-band of her pyjamas and the other slid down to reach her nether region. She quickly looked back at the scene unfolding under her while simultaneously rubbing her wet pussy._

Bella slid one of her hands under Renesmee’s t-shirt and lightly touched the wet nub, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from her daughter. With the other hand she swept Renesmee’s long hair so that it lay over her left shoulder, leaving the smooth expanse of her neck free. A light suckle at the sensitive region below her ear evoked a soft moan from her. She followed that with kisses along her jawline and Renesmee willingly turned her head to draw her mother into another hot, open mouthed kiss.

Edward's arousal was spiking with visions of his clan fornicating in his mind and the sight of his family tangled in a heated embrace. He palmed his already hardened cock lightly as he watched Bella's hands slide under Renesmee’s t-shirt and fondle her supple breasts.

_Meanwhile, Alice's lips were opening in a high-pitched screech as she came around her father's cock. Her hands left his neck and she fell backwards with only her locked legs around Carlisle's back and his hand grasping her hips keeping them together. The foursome lying beside them shifted their attention towards the couple at Alice's scream. Her body was spasming out of control with the climax but Carlisle held her without any effort as he continued to pound into her as powerfully as before. Alice's clenched eyes opened up to see the inverted image of her brothers and sister pleasuring their mother. They in turn watched the lithe vampire's short hair and supple breasts swing with the motion of Carlisle's thrusts._

Bella began to rub her daughter's pussy lips, letting the wet flesh slide between her index and middle finger. She hooked the two digits into the tight inviting hole, making Renesmee gasp. She slowly sunk in until her finger was enveloped by the soft, wet flesh of her daughter's cunt. Renesmee moaned into her mother's mouth, wishing she would speed up. Bella began to plunge her fingers in and out, as if she read Renesmee’s mind. She used her thumb to rub the sensitive bud at the apex of the pussy. Renesmee fell back, her head resting on her mother's shouder, allowing herself to be transported in the sweet pleasure her mother was providing. As the plunges became faster....

_.... Alice begged, "Stop, Daddy.. Can't take it anymore.. Too much." Carlisle stopped his thrusts and pulled Alice back to him, where she rested breathing heavily. Rosalie extended a hand out towards the couple. Esme, Jasper and Emmett reluctantly tugged apart, allowing Rosalie to rise from underneath Esme. "We'll take care of you, Esme," said Emmet, pulling her towards him, enclosing his mother's breasts in his hands._

_"I know, baby," Esme said, pulling Jasper along with her, letting herself be sandwitched by the two, hard bodies._

_As Alice got down from Carlisle's grasp, Rosalie hugged her and kissed her passionately, making Carlisle's still hard cock twitch. He grabbed Rosalie by the arm, pulled her towards him, grasped her by her ass, hoisted her and positioned her pussy above his cock all in the span of a second. Alice, still reeling from her orgasm, didn't mind. She kneeled below Rosalie so that she had a view of Carlisle entering Rosalie slowly. Carlisle used his grip on Rosalie's hips to thrust himself deep inside her, just as he had done with Alice..._  
  
..... Renesmee cried out as Bella removed her fingers and began to rub her wet fingers over her daughter's clit in a fast, circular motion. 

"Aahh... That's it, Mom.. Right there.. Yes, yes!," she screamed as she came hard, her pelvis thrusting forward into her mother's hand, willing to ride out her ecstasy as long as possible. Bella stopped after she felt the quakes quieten. Renesmee turned her head to look at her mother with a look of bliss on her face. They kissed each other again, melting into each other. Bella removed her slick finger from Renesmee’s pussy and bought it to her lips. She licked it clean with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"I want to taste you, Mom. I want..," Renesmee said breathlessly. 

"Not until I'm done with you," Bella said, interrupting her. She made Renesmee turn around to face Edward again. She clutched the hem of Renesmee’s shirt and slowly lifted it, unveiling her daughter's sexy, nude body to Edward's hungry gaze. The sexual energy in the room surged. Edward's growl wasn't missed by anyone.  
  
"Sit on my face," Bella told Renesmee, as she lay down on the bed. Renesmee uncertainly straddled her mother's face. Bella looked at her daughter's glistening pussy looming over her, and without any further ado, grabbed Renesmee’s ass and pulled her towards her. Renesmee screamed in pleasure as Bella's tongue plunged into her quim, withdrew to lick her wet pussy lips and envelope the already sensitive clit. Renesmee threw her head back in pleasure, her hands automatically clutching at her breasts, squeezing her hard nipples for some extra stimulation.  
  
Edward, looking at what was possibly the sexiest scene of his life unfolding before him, had to consciously make an effort to not palm his cock jutting under his pants. All in good time, he said to himself as he watched his daughter begin to slowly move her hips, making her cunt slide back and forth on Bella's mouth. Her heavily-lidded eyes looked hungrily at Edward's cock as her breath became more laboured, her movements quickened. Those cute little whimpers she made caused Edward's cock to twitch, causing Renesmee’s gaze to break from it. She looked up at him, and as they made eye contact, her whimpers turned into moans and one of her hands slid from her breasts to Bella's hair, clutching it and pressing it forcefully into her pussy.

Her breath caught suddenly as Bella's tongue did something new to her that Edward couldn't see. Soon, he saw her thighs starting to seize up and quiver as her orgasm approached. Within seconds she climaxed, her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her body hunched over, her long hair falling to shield Edward's view. As soon as she stopped shaking, Bella released her clutch, letting Renesmee move so that she could sit up.  
  
"I never thought... So good.. God," breathed Renesmee, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"You're so responsive, honey," Bella said, wiping her mouth with her thumb, looking up at Renesmee.  
  
She grinned,"It's probably because you're so good, Mom." She bent forward to kiss her, sucking the lip into her mouth and letting it go before moving downwards, kissing the neck, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached the breasts. She pushed Bella, who fell back on the bed with surprise.  
  
"But now, it's my turn," Renesmee said eagerly, encircling both breasts with her hands and squeezing them softly until the hard, red nubs stood out. She quickly popped one into her mouth and began playing with it, sucking it, tugging it and flicking it with her tongue, making Bella sigh with pleasure. Renesmee repeated the same thing with the other breasts, nipping it with her teeth lightly before moving south.  
  
"Please tell me if I do something wrong, Mom," she said a little uncertainly as she looked down at her mother's glistening pussy.  
"Just do what you think would make you feel good, baby," Bella said, looking down at Renesmee reassuringly.  
Renesmee gripped Bella's thighs and put them over her shoulders. She turned her head and kissed the soft spot at the inside of the thighs and moved lower until she encountered the parted lips. She lightly licked at the petals, slowly becoming more confident. When she began licking at the wetness, her eyes widened in surprise. She looked up at Bella and said,"You taste so sweet."  
  
"All vampires do, baby. It's part of our scent," Bella replied, trying not to push Renesmee’s head to make her continue her administrations.  
  
Renesmee seemed to read her mother's mind. With a saucy grin, she put both of her hands under Bella's ass, lifted it slightly, and without any of her previous hesitation, delved into the waiting task. She tried to cover her mother's smooth pussy with her mouth and thrust her tongue into the fleshy depths, lapping at the juices with gusto.

Bella's head fell back, her hands moving on it's own to the top of her daughter's head, trying to push her deeper. Renesmee swirled her tongue deeper, took it out and licked the pussy from bottom to the top where she flicked at the clit.

At this, Bella screamed," Nessieee!" in pleasure, her thighs pressing at Renesmee side.

Renesmee enveloped the nub and proceeded to lick it furiously, making Bella shake her lower body side to side. Renesmee’s grip on her mother's ass tightened. Her tongue was now flicking at the sensitive button with inhuman speed, pausing every once in a while to suck on it.

Within seconds Bella let out a scream that filled the house as she climaxed. Her thighs tightened and slacked alternately around Renesmee’s head as her pussy pulsed with the power of the orgasm. Renesmee let go of the clit, but continued to lick the cunt as a fresh wave of wetness flowed. She lapped at it enthusiastically until she felt her mother's quakes lessen.

Bella's legs fell to the sides and Renesmee lowered her to the bed before moving up. She showered Bella's navel and chest with kisses. She looked at Bella's half-lidded eyes and bent forward to engage her in a slow, sensous, open-mouthed kiss.

"I can't believe this is your first time," Bella said once they had stopped kissing. "That was excellent, Nessie."

Renesmee grinned at the approval and as she looked at Edward, giggled uncontrolably. Bella turned her head to look at him and chuckled at the slack-jawed look on his face.

"Maybe we've made your father wait enough, honey," Bella said, beckoning Edward with a finger.

Renesmee’s heart began to beat faster as her father rose from the chair. Yes, the romp with her mother had been amazing, but it was her father she had really wanted. And maybe they knew that, which was why they had prolonged the wait.

As Edward approached them, Renesmee couldn't believe how sexy he looked even with his cock jutting out within his pants. It'd have probably looked comical on most men.

Bella got out from under her daughter, smiling at the expectant gaze with which Renesmee was looking at Edward. She knelt beside her on the bed just as Edward stopped in front of them.

Without further ado, Edward grabbed Renesmee and pulled her towards him, his hands under her ass, supporting her mid-air without any effort. Just as Renesmee gasped in surprise, he pressed her lithe body against his, drawing her into an urgent kiss. Any sound Renesmee might have let out was muffled as their lips met in a bruising kiss. Renesmee put her arms around his neck sinking into the kiss, their lips brushing together, then their tongues delved into each other's mouths, rolling together, massaging each other. The kiss went on for quite a while as their heightened senses registered the feel of each other's skin against theirs, the rasp of Renesmee's hard nipples, the wetness of her pussy against his belly.

When they separated, they looked into each other's eyes, reveling in the love and lust they found there. Edward lowered her to the bed once more, looking from daughter to mother with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Should a man ever be so lucky?" he wondered out loud.

"Ever the melodramatic," Bella said, with a slight grin. "Now why don't we get down to business."

Renesmee didn't need to be told twice. Her hands crept to her father's cock. She palmed it over the thin cloth, marveling at the hardness. When she looked up at her father, she noticed that his irises was red, lending his visage a more feral look. When she looked sideways at her mother, she saw the same thing.

Since when had they been thirsty?, she wondered. Maybe she hadn't noticed it in the midst of all that was going on. The look on her father's face sent shivers of lust throughout her body.

"Yes," Edward agreed. "I have waited long enough."

He lowered his pants and stepped out of it, letting his fully erect cock spring up right in front of Renesmee’s face.

Renesmee's gasp wasn't missed by anyone. "Go ahead, honey. You can touch it. It won't bite. Might spit though," Bella said with a little giggle.

Edward gave her a look as if to say 'Really?'.

Renesmee ignored the whole exchange, instead reaching with both hands to encircle the impressive cock in front of her. Edward hissed as she felt his daughter's warm hand grasp him.

"It's so cold and smooth," marveled Renesmee.

Without having to be told what to do next, she leaned forward and put her lips on the head of the cock. Her tongue advanced forward to lick at the slit, causing Edward to groan. Encouraged by this, she put her hands on her father's ass and pulled him forward, allowing herself to engulf almost half of the cock. Her tongue swirled around the cock, caressing it, licking it, making Edward crazy with pleasure.

"That's it, baby. Suck your father's cock just like I used to suck my Daddy's," Bella said from beside her.

Renesmee didn't realize what she had said for a moment, then let out a muffled gasp and let out Edward's cock out of her mouth with a pop.

"What?!" she exclaimed, looking at her mother incrediously. "You and Grandpa Char-?"

Her question was interrupted halfway as Edward grasped her head and pulled her towards him.

Edward took advantage of her mouth already opened in surprise and inserted his cock back in.

"Later," he growled.

Renesmee couldn't believe it. Mom and Charlie? She could sure see the appeal. Charlie was in his forties and still hot as ever; especially in the cop uniform. The sensation of Edward's cock in her mouth and the image of her mother doing the same thing with her grandpa made her wetter still. She tried to take in Edward's cock deeper but paused when she felt it hit the back of her throat. She withdrew a little and made a tiny, gagging sound.

"Relax the back of your throat, dear. That way you can take it much deeper," Bella advised her.

Renesmee tried it a few times before succeeding. She felt the smooth, hard cock of her father enter her throat. Then Edward used his grip on her hair to slide in further. With a few gentle thrusts, he was completely inside her, his head thrown back at the delicious sensation.

When he slowly pulled out, Renesmee sucked the head of the cock. He almost came just then, looking at his daughter's innocent eyes looking at him worshipfully and her hollowed out cheek.

He began thrusting in, going as far as his cock could reach deep in her throat and out again, slowly, teasingly. After a few seconds, Renesmee began to move her head insistingly, clearly inviting him to fuck her mouth.

Edward didn't hesitiate. He gathered her hair in a bunch with one hand and started to plunge in and out much faster. Renesmee tried to lick the rod whenever she could, but focusing on relaxing her throat just like Bella had told her. She could see that her father was almost there as his thrusts became faster and deeper, making her choke a little bit.

Just when she felt she couldn't take it anymore, he moved forward one last time, holding her head to his crotch, and came with a loud groan.

Renesmee could feel his cum spurting in her throat. She lightly pushed him so that the cock-head was resting in her mouth. She sucked his cock harder, dragging a desperate sound from his throat. Two more ropes of cum hit the back of throat and some more filled her mouth. She moaned with pleasure at the sweet taste, licking the cock some more, sucking it of the last few drops before letting go.

Renesmee looked up at Edward naughtily before swallowing the load. "Did you enjoy that, Daddy?" she inquired.

"I'm guessing that was rhetorical," Edward said. "She's a natural," he added, looking at Bella.

"Well, like mother, like daughter," said Bella, whose hands were at her crotch, lightly stroking her pussy as she watched them.

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy.. I want you inside me," Renesmee whispered, slowly lying back on the bed and spreading her legs, displaying her wet, waiting pussy to Edward's hungry gaze.

Edward crawled on top of her, leaning towards her to draw her in a kiss whilst fondling her soft breasts. His fingers tweaked the hard peaks, making her whimper with longing. He bit her bottom lip lightly and then laid a trail of wet kisses along her body, her jaws, her neck, her breasts.. His cock that lay on her navel twitched when he tasted her springy nipple. Renesmee fidgeted, urging her father to do what she wanted so badly.

Edward however took his own sweet time, stimulating both her nipples and then moving slowly downwards, kissing her slender navel and dipping into her belly-button. "Daddyyyy.. Please. I can't wait anymore," Renesmee cooed.

Edward put a finger on her lips silencing her and then put it in her mouth, moving it in and out slowly, making her suck on it. When his face was level with her pussy, he blew on it, the cold air making Renesmee thrust her pelvis upwards, hoping to catch him off-guard.

Edward however moved back, teasing her, making her wait...

He kissed the soft inside of her thighs, biting the spot where her thighs met her crotch lightly. Renesmee's moans grew ever louder. Edward removed his finger from her mouth and without any warning, thrust it into her pussy, making her back arch at the welcome intrusion.

As he slowly moved his finger inside her, he also placed his mouth on the apex of her pussy, sucking on the most sensitive part.

"Yessss!" Renesmee exclaimed in pleasure, the feel of his tongue and finger driving her crazy.

She used her hands to fondle her breasts, her eyes panning between the view of her mother fingering herself furiously and the top of her father's head as he licked her cunt.

As she felt the familiar heat pool around her nether region, announcing another climax, she whimpered," Faster, daddy... I'm going to cum."

Edward didn't change is pace. He slowly thrust his finger in and out.. again and again. Just when she was about to come and her inner lips tightened around his fingers, he withdrew completely, making her moans of pleasure come to an unexpected stop.

"Nooo, Daddyyy... Please make me cum. Can't take it.." Renesmee begged, her eyes half-lidded with arousal, her heart pounding.

"I will, baby. But only with me inside you."

He spread her thighs further, making her bend her knees back. He knelt on the bed, his hard, engorged cock lying on her pussy lips. He rested the head of his cock at the opening and slowly inserted it, making Renesmee’s breath hitch. He slowly sunk further in, giving her time to adjust to the thickness. Their eyes locked, the lust in each other's eyes making them more aroused. As his cock ventured further, almost half of it inside her pussy, he looked down puzzledly as he didn't encounter anything.

"Nessie, isn't this your first time?" he asked softly.

"Yes, it is."

"Then..."

"I know. I have never felt anything when fingered I myself either. Maybe that's how I am?" she suggested. She wiggled around impatiently, making Edward's cock travel further in.

"Well, that's a good thing, I guess. What with both me and your mother being thirsty now." Edward said.

Renesmee's mouth opened in surprise, blushing harder, making her cheeks redder.

Edward grinned and bent forward to kiss her reassuringly.

"Fuck me, Daddy. Pleeeease!" she implored when he drew back.

Edward gripped her hips and slowly pulled her towards him, her soft flesh engulfing his cock.

"Ahh... So hot. So wet," groaned Edward.

Renesmee's already sensitive pussy was clenching tight around her father's cock, drawing him in, making his cock touch places that had she had never felt before.

When his cock was almost completely in, he drew back his pelvis a little and then thrust forward, making Renesmee’s pussy completely engulf him.

Renesmee let out a scream as her father's cock plundered deep inside her, the thickness pulsing within her. With another thrust, she was undone, her already stimulated pussy clenching again and again, her climax making her see bright colors in her mind's eye.

Edward lay on top of her and held her in a tight embrace as she came around his still hard cock, loving the feel of her young, nubile body against his.

When the walls of her pussy relaxed, Edward began to move again now at a slightly faster pace. Her moans were muffled as he kiseed her hard, his tongue mimicking his thrusts, his tongue swirling around hers. The sounds of his flesh slapping against hers resounded throughout the room. He kissed her neck, breathing in the delicious scent, making his cock throb inside her.

His hands encircled her breasts and as he sucked on a spongy nipple, his penetrations quickened.

Renesmee was in heaven, her entire body filled with a delicious heat, all her nerve endings tingling. Her back arched again as Edward's cock hit a new spot deep inside her.

He grabbed the back of her thighs and bent it further back, this new position letting him penetrate her deeper. The thought that he was actually deep inside his own daughter made him growl with arousal, her breasts swinging back and forth in tandem with his thrusts.

Similarly, Renesmee couldn't believe the fact that her own loving, protective father was fucking her into one mind-blowing orgasm after another. Her legs locked behind her father's back, the heels digging into his tailbone, urging him to fuck her faster. The exquisite tabooness of the situation made her cum again.. this time, her whole body stilled, her mind filled with a bright light as her mouth opened in a silent scream, her whole body quivering uncontrollably. Waves and waves of pleasure swept across her lithe body.

Edward didn't pause even for a second, lengthening his daughter's climax more and more as he continued to drive his cock as deep as possible. It was several minutes before Renesmee’s body stopped shaking and the whole time Edward kept at it, relentlessly.

Renesmee pulled her father's head for a heated kiss and didn't let go until they both heard a small whimper from beside them. They both turned their heads to look at Bella cumming under the administrations of her finger, watching the father and daughter coupling before her. She licked her fingers, tasting her cum while gazing at Edward's cock plunging into their daughter.

Renesmee wondered when her father would cum as he showed no sign of stopping. Her over-stimulated pussy couldn't take anymore and she whimpered helplessly under the relentless pounding she was receiving.

Edward seemed to understand her plight and removed his cock after a couple more thrusts. Renesmee looked puzzled as she realized her father hadn't cum yet. She tried to grab her father's cock but was stopped by hands. He swept her arm aside, clutched her hips and turned her over effortlessly. As she lay on her stomach, he pulled her, making her kneel on all fours, her limbs trembling from her previous orgasms. His grip on her kept her from falling face down. He quickly pressed his cock at her opening and lunged forward, burying himself deep within her, making her scream again with pleasure.

"Daddy.. It's too much. I don't think I can take any-.. Ahhh!" her moans increased in volume as he drew back and plunged into her again and again, unmindful of her pleas.

He looked at the the exquisite shape of her daughter's ass and fondled the cheeks, spread it, watching his cock disappear into the fleshy depths. He moved one of his hand underneath her to rub her clit, causing her to scream at the sensation of his finger stimulating her clit and his cock  hitting the deepest spots inside her. The other hand slowly traveled up her back, caressing the spine, upwards and then below to grab one of her breasts and squeeze it, pinch the nipple lightly. He gathered her long tresses, coiled them in his hand and pulled at it, making Renesmee raise herself off the bed. He turned her head around and kissed her, his tongue caressing her lips as he continue to fuck her.

At this point Renesmee was a blubbering mess, her breath hitching once in a while, interrupting her sensuous moans. She forgot the world outside as her father dissolved her into a helpless, whimpering slut. She pushed her hips back at him in time with his thrusts, the sound of his crotch slapping against her ass cheeks music to her ears. Her hand joined her father's at the clit, making him rub it faster.

"Mmmm... Cum for me, my little slut. Cum for me again," Edward commanded with another tug on her hair.

"Yess, Daddy.. Cum inside me. I want to feel you cum inside me.. Nnngh," she implored as she prepared herself for another unbelievable climax. As her father's thrusts reached almost inhuman speed, she let out a scream as with an explosion of colors, her pleasure reached a crescendo.

"Yeeeesssssss!," she screamed as her most intense orgasm yet hit her. Her arms fell without the power to hold herself up but Edward gripped her hips and with a final couple of thrusts, he came inside her, his growl of pleasure joining her voice. Her walls clenched around his cock, pulsing, milking it for all its worth. His juices spurted inside her, making her feel a sensation she had never thought she would feel. Her face that was lying sideways on the bed held the most ecstatic expression, feeling her father cum inside her, filling her up with his elixir.

He lay on top of her, his cock still inside, her hot body trembling beneath him. He softly kissed her cheek, as he felt his cock spurt more cum into the hot confines of his daughter's pussy. He fell to his side and hugged her, spooning her warm body, his finger trailing her navel as Bella lay down on Renesmee’s other side.

Renesmee could have laid like this forever, as content as she had ever been, with her parents now lying on either side, enveloping her in a tight embrace. As she felt her father pull out of her, she noted hazily that it was still hard. She wondered how much longer he could have continued on for if she hadn't stopped.

As she put her leg over Bella's hips, she felt her mother's hand reach down to touch the abundant wetness that was dripping down her thigh in to the bed. When she felt the fingers open her lips, she stopped its advance with her own hand.

She looked up at her mother and said, "I want to see you and Dad fuck."

Bella gave her a quick peck on her lips and withdrew her hand. She crawled across her daughter and straddled her husband's knees. With an impish grin, she bent down to take Edward's hard cock into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of the couple's mixed taste.

Renesmee looked on with lust-filled eyes as her father's cock stretched her mother's mouth to it's limit. Bella's head bobbed up and down, her hand playing with the balls, massaging it. After a while, with a last enthusiastic suck, she got up and straddled her husband. Her hand reached below to grip the saliva-slathered cock and positioned it at her entrance.

Edward gripped Bella's hips and pulled her down in a single motion. Bella screamed with pleasure, her walls once agagin stretched deliciously by her husband.

Renesmee couldn't help but extend her hand towards her own pussy as she watched her mother writhe on top of her father, their motions practiced and deliberate. She felt a jolt as her finger touched her still sensitive clit. But within moments she was pleasuring herself, her fingers moving through the slick lips of her pussy, finding her father's cum still dripping from it. She moaned along with her mother, as she watched her getting impaled by her father's cock agagin and again.

Bella rotated her pelvis, feeling the hardness deep inside her hit all the special spots. She let Edward's grip dictate her movements, her arousal spiking at the way her husband took control of her body, using it as he would. Bella's hips were bucking erratically, her moans increasing in volume as she said, "I'm cumming, baby.. Fill me up, baby. Now!."

Edward sped up his thrusts, his eyes locked with Bella's, his heightened senses detecting her pussy walls flutter. He paused for a fraction of a second, lifted her body until only the tip of his cock was inside her and bought her back down with immense force. Bella's eyes flutterd wide open as she felt her husband's cock split her. He repeated the motion once.. twice.. thrice.. and they were undone. Bella screamed as she came, a wave of euphoria, that beautiful moment of clarity sweeping across her mind just as she felt Edward's cock expanding within her silken walls, the seemingly never-ending stream of cum surge up the shaft and deep into her womb over and over.

Even as they climaxed, Edward resumed his thrusts, albeit at a leisurely pace this time, extending their pleasure for as long as possible. Bella fell forward, her lips meeting Edward's in a hungry kiss, their tongues dancing. Edward's grip on her ass allowed him to continue their motions.

They grinned as they turned sideways to look at their daughter who was frigging herself furiously, her mouth slightly agape at the sight before her.

With a movement that would have been too quick for any mortal eyes to follow, Edward flipped them over, his thrusts melding effortlessly with the move. Only this position allowed him to plunge into her harder, driving his cock deeper into her already filled cavern. Bella couldn't help but giggle at the squelching noise the wetness inside her was making in tandem with Edward's movements.

One of Renesmee’s slightly louder moan caught their attention and they watched as their daughter's fingers flick across her clit faster.

"That's right, baby.. Play with yourself while you watch your parents," Bella said. "You're such a naughty little girl, aren't you. Do you like watching Mummy and Daddy fucking?"

Renesmee lost it at that. With one hand squeezing her breasts, the other plunging into her pussy, she came. She shuddered, palming her cunt, feeling yet more wetness flow between her fingers.

"Yes! Yes, I do," she said gasping.

"Taste your fingers," Bella suggested, even as her voice broke with the timed thrusts she was receiving.

Renesmee smiled naughtily, looking at them both and lifted her fingers to her mouth, licking them one by one, reveling in the tabooness of the moment.

She gathered her wetness once again and then extended her hand towards her mother. Bella eagerly leaned sideways and put her daughter's digits in her mouth, sucking on them with gusto. Then she beckoned Edward and kissed him once more, sharing the musky taste between them.

"I want more, Daddy. Can you fuck me again?," Renesmee asked.

"Again?" Edward looked surprised.

"Yeah.. I feel like I could do this all night, Daddy. Please."

"In a moment, darling," Bella said. She locked her legs behind Edward's back and urged him to continue. Edward's enthusiasm heightened by her daughter's pleas returned to the duty at hand, his pelvis slapping against Bella's rapidly.

"Wait," Bella said. "Nessie, lay back."

She disengaged herself from Edward and knelt on the bed before Renesmee. She turned back to Edward and with a saucy grin asked," Would you like to fuck me while I eat out our daughter, love?"

Edward, always a believer of action being louder than words, positioned his cock at her opening and drove it forward, making Bella fall forward between Renesmee's splayed legs.

Both mother and daughter moaned in synchronisation as Bella's tongue hit Renesmee’s cunt. Edward's every thrust pushed Bella's face into her daughter's crotch, her nose tickling the clit. Renesmee consciously spread her thighs completely, allowing her father the spectacular view of his wife's face buried between them.

Edward's hungry eyes gazed upon the sight before him, his cock swelling as he met Renesmee’s half-lidded eyes. Bella's hands reached out to play with Renesmee’s breasts. Within a couple of minutes they were both climaxing intensely, their bodies clenching with the strength of the orgasms.

"I'm.. I'm cumming," Edward groaned as his hips bucked erratically against Bella's.

"No, Dad. Wait.." Renesmee called out, still breathing hard. "I want to you to cum in my mouth."

Edward pulled out of Bella and she rolled to the side, letting Renesmee hurriedly get up. They knelt in front of Edward. Renesmee reached up to grab the cock that was still glistening with Bella's cum and put it in her mouth. She sucked with gusto, bobbing her head up and down, her hand playing with the balls. Within seconds she felt them clench within her hand, the cock swelled up and ropes and ropes of cum filled her mouth. After the first two spurts, Bella tugged the cock out of her daughter's mouth and put it in her own, letting the remaining cum hit the back of her throat.

They both looked up to see Edward's head tilted back in ecstasy. He looked down at them, his chest heaving heavily.

"That tastes sooo good. And how can you cum so much? I don't think all men can do that," Renesmee said, licking her lips.

"No. That's also a vampire thing," Bella clarified.

As if to further demonstrate the abilities of a vampire, Edward's cock hardened to it's former length within seconds.

"I want a daily dosage of that taste. But first, lie down, Daddy. I want to ride you like Mom," Renesmee suggested, palming the shaft of his cock lightly.

Edward lay down readily enough and watched Renesmee straddle his hips. She pushed his cock to his stomach and lined up her pussy on it. Then she proceeded to move her pelvis up and down, lightly grazing her clit with it.

Her actions were more deliberate now that her mind had been cleared from the nearly frenzied sexual thirst she had had before.

When she moved forward a bit too much, the cock sprang up against her ass. She reached down to grab it and this time held it against her opening.

"I love you," she whispered, sinking slowly down.

"You know I love you too, Nessie," Edward said, his hands struggling not to grab her pull her all the way down.

Renesmee took her time, teasing him the way he had done. But she couldn't resist any longer either and dropped all the way down.

"Aaaahhh!!" she squeled as his cock filled her in this new way. She leaned back slightly, making it touch her in just the way she wanted. It felt wonderful to be filled so completely. Then she was rising and lowering herself by her own accord, her thighs flexing with the motion. 

Edward watched his daughter's body rise and fall on his cock, her breasts swinging up and down. He stopped himself from grasping her hips so he could control her. He told himself that this was something she had to experience on her own accord.

She started to move faster and faster, abandoning restraint. He could feel her pussy tightening within minutes, the muscles under her slim tummy fluttering. She fell down on his length completely one more time and came. Her mouth opened in a sensuous scream as her pussy pulsed again and again.

Renesmee wished she could feel like this forever as she climaxed intensely. But instead of coming down, this was followed by another orgasm and then yet another one. Now her body was bucking without control. Edward's hands grabbed her by the hips and Bella knelt on her side to support her.

Before she could settle down, she felt Edward lift her until only the head of his cock was embedded in her and drop her. Her already erratic breathing hitched. She knew that they were going to make her cum again and was in no position to refuse. And even she could, she doubted if she would have.

Again Edward lifted her with ease and brought her down as though she weighed nothing. Bella whose left arm was around her daughter's shoulder reached with her other hand, grabbed her chin and turned her to the side so that she could kiss her hungrily, greedily even.

Renesmee had surrendered all control to her parents now, her pussy being filled again and again by that delicious cock and her mouth invaded by her mother's tongue. She felt her mother's hand travel down to squeeze her breasts before pinching the springy nipple and then move further down to her pussy.

She bit her mother's lip as she felt her pussy being palmed, the fingers parted to allow Edward's thrusts. She felt her mother's lips twist in a smile against hers. Then the fingers were rubbing at her clit furiously.

She felt like she could burst from the way her body was being handled, all the pleasure points stimulated simultaneously... the feel of her mother kissing her, fondling her breasts, and rubbing her clit, her father just using her body like a sex doll, his cock filling her to the brim again and again.

And that is when she climaxed for the last time that night, her body shaking violently as she felt her father's cum shoot deep into her, splattering her walls, her pussy squeezing it repeatedly, milking it for all it's worth. Her mind exploded beneath the barrage of sensations assailing her. With a scream of pleasure, she slumped forward, her mind blacking out.

After a while, she felt, rather than saw her parents slowly laying her down on the bed. Through the daze, she could still feel her father's cock inside her as they lay on their sides and her mother's soft body press against her back.

As she felt her body relax and mind dim in the familiar way it did before sleep took her, she faintly realised she wasn't done showing them the story and also, she had a lot of questions about Charlie. For another time, she surmised.

She smiled against her father's chest and lightly whispered,"Best... night... ever." 

She fell asleep to the sound of her parents humming in agreement.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Renesmee woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. She looked around sleepily, feeling well-sated. The bed was empty, but the sheets all around her were ruffled. She smiled, recalling the previous night.

She had never felt happier. Images of her mother sucking her pussy and her father stuffing her with his delicious cock filled her head, making her wet.

'Damn, I'm quite the nympho,'she thought, running her finger through her hair. The morning air felt nice on her naked form. She processed that thought again.

It had a nice feel to it, she decided.

She got up from the bed, stretching and yawning. Her body felt sticky with sweat from last night's excursions and she decided to take a bath. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower feeling the water flowing down her body.

The cold water made her think of the previous night. Her parents' bodies writhing against hers, their cold lips sucking at her hot, hard nipples, her dad's hard cock thrusting in and out of her.

' _Stop thinking about it all the time_ ,' she admonished herself. She finished her shower using hot water to help her put a lid on her insatiable desires.

She stepped out and put on a robe. She could smell her mother's scent on it. This made her pussy wet again.

' _What is up with me?_ ,' she thought.

She went to the living room, where Edward and Bella were watching some show on the TV. They turned around to look at her.

'Wow, something smells fresh,' Edward said with a grin.

Bella swatted at his arm, laughing, 'She just woke up. What's the matter with you? Come here baby. How are you feeling?'

Nessie went over to the sofa and sat between her parents. 'I'm feeling happy, euphoric even. All thanks to you guys.'

'We live to make our daughter happy,'Edward responded, kissing her forehead.

She looked down and noticed that her mother's legs were bare. She was just wearing an oversized t-shirt which came up to the middle of her thighs.

She looked at Bella sharply and said, 'Did you and Dad have sex again after I fell asleep?'

Bella placed a palm on her cheek and said, 'Baby, we are vampires. We are horny all the time. And we can't sleep. We couldn't help it; especially after last night.'

'We just didn't want to disturb you. Sleep is important, you know,' Edward added.

Renesmee pouted.

'You look beautiful when your lips does that, sweetheart,' Bella said, placing a kiss on her lips. Nessie giggled and promptly forgot about her issue. She responded by kissing Bella back, their tongues playing with each other.

When she felt her father kiss her shoulder, she let turned towards him. She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She let out a little moan as it became more passionate. She decided that the position was uncomfortable and got up to straddle him. She looked down at his hungry, red eyes before resuming kissing him.

Edward's hand parted the robe under her sash around the hips and reached around her to grab her ass. As he squeezed it, Renesmee lowered herself, wanting to feel his cock rising. Just as Edward's fingers began to move towards her pussy, her stomach rumbled.

Edward slowly let go of her, keeping her at arms length as she tried to lean in again.  
  
Renesmee let out a frustrated growl,'Now what?'

'You need to eat. We can have fun later.,' Edward said, smiling at her indignance.

'I think we have some steak. Would you like that?,' Bella asked getting off the sofa, making her way to the kitchen.

Renesmee busy staring at her mother's barely covered ass, didn't respond.

'Nessie?,' Bella asked again.

'Um... Ya, OK. I would love a hot juicy steak.'

'Are you still talking about the steak, love?' asked Edward who was staring at Bella's ass too, with a slight grin.

'I'm not so sure now,' Renesmee replied licking her lips.

Edward laughed, pushing himself off the sofa, carrying her with him.

'Come on, breakfast first.'

 

* * *

 

 

'So, Nessie, what are your plans for today?,'Edward asked, while Renesmee ate her steak halfheartedly.

'I thought I could spend the day with you guys, having fun,' she said, smiling suggestively.

'We wanted to do that too,love, but we need to go hunting. It's been a while now,'Bella said.

Nessie continued to push her food around the plate moodily. The day was not turning out to be as fun as she had hoped it to be.

'We'll be back by evening,' Edward said, trying to improve her mood.

'But it's gonna be boring until then,' Nessie complained.

Bella said,'Actually I just thought of something. Why don't you stay at Charlie's until we are back. That way, you won't feel bored and you can keep him company.'

Nessie's ears perked up at that suggestion. She remembered what her mother had said the day before.

"Mom, did you mean what you said about Grandpa and you being.. "

"Yep," Bella said, grinning.

"How did you guys.. You know. How did it happen?" Renesmee inquired.

"Well, I could tell you now, but how about you bring it up with Grandpa? Surprise him, catch him off guard. See how he handles it," Bella suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

Renesmee pondered on it for a moment and then giggled, imagining that that would be better.

'Okay, I'm in. Let me go change,' Nessie said, barely able to contain her excitement. She bounced off to her room, with a spring in her step.

 

* * *

 

  
Edward and Bella were waiting for Renesmee in the car. They both did a double take when they saw their daughter come out of the house.

Renesmee was wearing a tank top, probably 2 sizes smaller than hers, which hung on to her luscious breasts and only came up to her belly button. She was obviously not wearing a bra underneath. Her nipples were easily visible through it. Her shorts came just below her ass, making her long, smooth legs look god-like. When she turned to close the door, Edward groaned at the sight of the shorts clinging on to her ass like a second skin.

The black heels she wore accentuated the curve of her sexy ass. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail, which gave her an innocent look. The combination of her sexy body and her innocent face made her look irresistible.

'Do we really have to go hunting?'Bella asked, her hands on the tent of Edward's jeans.

'We have eternity to fuck that delicious piece of ass, love. Focus.'Edward said.

They continued to stare at their daughter as she walked up to them.

Renesmee hid a smile as she felt her parents gaze upon her slutty attire. She got into the car.

'Wow, the car smells good. Leather and ... what is that other thing I smell? Ah.. sex. Have you guys done it here too?' Renesmee asked.

'Nah. That's Alice and Jasper.' Bella replied.

'Huh... Have I told you how much I love being a supernatural creature and a part of this awesome, perverted family?' Renesmee asked.

Bella laughed at that.

'Me too baby. I mean, I was a little bit of a nymph as a human too, I guess-"

'A little?' Edward interjected, chuckling, which earned him a playful punch on the arm.

'-But being a vampire became so much better.. heightened libido, unlimited stamina. Plus your dad stopped trying to handle me with kid gloves and being noble after I turned. Now he can fuck me as hard he likes, doesn't he' she said, fondling Edward's cock through his pants.

'You got that right,' Edward said kissing her before starting up the engine.

 

* * *

 

 

The car screeched to a halt in front of Charlie's house.

'Doing over 150 with our daughter in the backseat and stopping in front of a cop's house. Very smart.' Bella said glaring at Edward.

'Stop worrying mom. Anyway, I love the speed.'Renesmee said, getting out of the car. 'Anyways, see you. Have fun hunting mountain lions. Love you.'

She blew a kiss to both her parents.

'Love you too' they both said, before driving away.

Renesmee let herself in through the gate. The door opened and Charlie came out.

'I knew -..'

He paused when he took a look at Renesmee's clothes.

Renesmee made a mental note to herself to wear this more often.

'I knew it was you guys from the sound of Edward's car. He's gonna destroy the engine if he revs it up like that. Well, I guess that doesn't matter to you rich people huh?'he said, his eyes surreptitiously moving up and down his grand daughter's body.

Renesmee made sure to walk with an extra sway of her hips, her luscious breasts jiggling with every step.

'It's been too long, Nessie,'Charlie said when she came up to him.

'I know. Sorry grandpa, my hols just began. Been busy.' She hugged him, standing on her toes to properly put her arms around his shoulder.

She made sure to push her breasts firmly against his chest as she did so. He in turn put his hands on her back on the part that was not covered by her top, feeling the smooth strip of skin. She gave him an innocent granddaughter-like kiss on his cheek which lasted a little longer than necessary.

'Well, come on in then.' Charlie said, his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat and ushered her in.

The house looked cleaner than ever before. 'Wow, the house looks unnaturally tidy. You finally decided to spruce it up a bit?'

'No, not me. Sue visits often. She's a bit like your mom, always tidying up things and making stuff to eat. She takes good care of me.'

'Hmm, so you guys are getting close huh?'Renesmee inquired.

'I wouldn't say that. We like each other, but nothing serious. I'm not really a one woman guy, I guess.'

'Wow, my grandpa's a player. Who would have guessed.'she said, looking back at him, as she walked to the living room.

But he was busy staring at her petite ass as she walked. It almost seemed to be waving at him, swaying left and right, hypnotizing him.

He shook his head out of his stupor.

'Yeah, that's me, the 41-year-old player,' he muttered lamely.

'I guess that mindset runs in the family. How can a person have sex with the same person all time?'Nessie said, seating herself on the sofa.

'Beats me. Hey, aren't you a little too young to be asking these kinda questions? And that too, to your grandfather?' Charlie asked in a mocking tone.

'Well, Mom and Dad have taught me to be open with my feelings and they answer any questions I ask them, no matter how uncomfortable.' she told him, crossing her legs.

Charlie took in the view of her smooth, toned legs, letting out a low groan, which a normal human wouldn't be able to hear. But Renesmee heard it and it made her feel naughty, knowing the effect her body had on her grandpa. Charlie tried to take another surreptitious look at her legs.

He cleared his throat again,'Really? I always thought Edward was kind of a prude. Guess a few days with your mom will change that. OK, let's try that again. Ask me anything, and I'll try to answer it honestly.'

'Have you ever had sex with more than one woman at a time?'

'Hmm, yeah, loads of times.'Charlie said.

'Who did you do it with most recently?'Renesmee asked, eager for more tidbits of her Grandpa's life.

'Er.. I'm not sure if I should answer this. I don't think you are ready for it yet.'

'Please grandpa,'Renesmee said, running her fingers up and down her legs traced the trail of her fingers.

'You said you would answer anything.'

'Ok,ok. It was with Alice and Rosalie.'Charlie said, checking her reaction.

'Wow, really? Aunt Rose and Alice? But they are sisters.' she said, seeing a segway into the topic she really wanted to talk about.

'Not by blood, by adoption. But yeah, getting it on with those hot sisters was unbelievable.'Charlie said, reminiscing.

'That's so hot,' Renesmee said, moving closer to Charlie, snuggling up to him and placing her head on his shoulders. He could feel her breasts press up against his arms. He could feel his cock hardening uncomfortably in his pants.

'Did they fuck each other, too, Grandpa?,'she asked, noticing the bulge in his pants.

Charlie's throat felt dry and when he spoke and his voice was husky.'Yeah, that was some show they put on. Apparently, Alice knew I had the hots for her for quite a while now and decided to rope in Rosalie too.'

'But, isn't that incest? I thought that was forbidden. Some cop you are,'she teased him.

'Hey, a man is only as righteous as his penis let's him be,'he muttered defensively.

She put her hand on his lap.

'Does incest turn you on grandpa?,' she asked making her voice extra sweet.

Charlie opened his eyes wide in surprise at the unexpected question.

'What do you mean?'

'You know, does the forbidden nature of the act turn you on? Does it make you hard thinking about doing it with someone you know you shouldn't?'

The innocent look on her face combined with the heat of her hand on his lap was making him harder. She inched her fingers closer to his crotch, looking into his eyes as she did so.

'Have you done it with-' she whispered and was about to reach the bulge in his pants, when she was interrupted by a beeping sound from the kitchen.

'That's the oven.'Charlie said getting off the sofa with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

'I had put in a casserole to heat. Figured you might like it.'

'I just had breakfast before coming here. I'm not hungry. Sorry'

She followed him into the kitchen.

'That's OK, baby,'he said, reaching for the oven mitts.

'Here, let me do it, grandpa,' Nessie offered. She walked up to the oven and bent forward at her waist, keeping her legs straight.

This gave Charlie an incredible view of her scantily clad, perfectly, round ass. The shape of her long, smooth legs made was nothing short of exquisite.

She opened up the oven and took out the pan. Charlie was so absorbed with the view that he had forgotten to hand over the oven mitts to her.

He started forward, alarmed. 'Hey, you are going to scald your hands. The pan is too hot,'he shouted.

'Don't worry grandpa, it only feels a little hot to me,'she said showing her hands, which looked unscathed.

'Ya, I am Renesmee Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, etcetera, etcetera.'

'What?' Charlie asked, with a look of befuddlement.

'Nothing. Just an awesome book I was reading. Anyway, it's just how I am. When a human gets pregnant with a vampire, they get a super human, like me.'

'Cool,'Charlie said, still perplexed.

'Anyway,'she said approaching him. 'Where were we? Oh yeah, does incest turn you on?,'she asked, standing at hair's breadth apart from him.

He could feel the heat of her body. He took a deep breath, taking in her flowery smell. She looked up at him while inching closer.

She pressed her body up against him. His crotch came up to her stomach and she felt the bulge pressing against her.

'And... Have you done it with Mom?' she asked.

Charlie was breathing heavily, feeling her breasts against his body.

He bought his face close to her and whispered,'Yes. I fucked your mother. But I have a feeling you already knew that.

'And I knew what you were up to, Nessie, from the moment you walked up the driveway, wearing this. The only reason I refrained from taking you right then and there was 'coz I thought you are too young. So, I'll ask you this only once,'he said putting his arms around her and pressing her closer against him.

'Are you ready to do this? I'll fuck you as hard as I can and I won't take no for an answer. So, are you ready?' He grinded his erection against her. Renesmee felt wet heat pool in her nether regions, listening to her grandfather talk like that.

She put her arms around his neck and whispered,'Yes, grandpa. You are making me so wet. Please, I need you.'

With that, Charlie leaned in and captured his granddaughter's lips with his own.

She stood on her toes to get better access as her small tongue tentatively licked at his lips, his teeth. Charlie spurned her to greater heights, kissing her harder, sucking on her tongue and causing her to moan , his hands beginning to roam over her, slipping underneath her top through the back. The feel of his large, strong hands on her skin made her shiver.

His hands moved under her shirt, his fingers meeting at her spine and his thumbs nearly touching at her navel, wrapping almost entirely around the narrow expanse of her waist. He backed her up against the kitchen table. He lifted her and placed her on the table.

This position bought her crotch to the same level as his.

He reached behind her and cleared the plates and other things from the table with a swipe of his hands. He got on to the table melding his body against hers, as sounds of clattering plates and smashing glasses filled the kitchen. The action bespoke his urgency to do the deed.

Renesmee moaned at the feeling of his hard body against hers, before pulling his neck to capture his lips in another passionate kiss. Their tongues played with each other, enjoying the warmth of each others' mouth. He bought his hands up to her breasts and palmed it through the thin clothing. He pressed and kneaded it, causing her to whimper against his mouth.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and got to his feet, making her let out a whimper of complain. He took both her legs, which were hanging off the table in his hands and spread it apart, watching her shorts ride higher up her thigh, almost melding against her pussy. He put one leg over his shoulder and used both his hands to caress the leg, starting from her ankle and making his way up.

He marveled at the smoothness of her skin as he ran his hands higher and higher. He had a thing for legs, especially the soft thigh region and he decided that his granddaughter had one of the finest legs he had ever seen. He palmed her thigh, trailing his hand over the exquisite flesh. He bent down and placed a kiss on on the side of her knee and continued to kiss his way along her thighs following the trail his hands had made. He gave a lick in between the kisses. Renesmee played with her nipples through the tank top, sighing with pleasure, watching her grandpa play with her body.

He continued to lick the sensitive skin beneath her thighs until he reached the hem of her shorts. He extended two fingers and put them under her shorts, making his way towards her center.

Renesmee was now panting at the sensations Charlie was evoking. He stopped just before he met her pussy lips, withdrawing his hand.

'I want to see you wet, Nessie. I want to see how wet I made you.'

He bought his hands to the top of her shorts and popped the button open. He slowly lowered the zip, revealing her wet, waiting mound. His cock jumped when he saw the lack of panties.

He gripped the part of the shorts where the zip ended and tugged it forcefully, tearing the skimpy cloth in two, leaving her naked the waist down. He threw the torn pieces aside. Renesmee gasped at the action. She looked at Charlie's eyes and found it filled with wild desire. The splayed out position caused her cunt to be slightly open. He spread her lips with one hand, using his thumb and forefinger.

Charlie took his time exploring the godess splayed wide before him, running his fingers through the soft folds of flesh, parting them, watching them glisten with her juices.

She moaned when his fingers brushed her clit. He knelt down on the floor, bringing his face close to her pussy, breathing in the smell of her. He parted her folds once more before using his tongue to lick her clit, wetting it further. At the same time, he slipped in two fingers through the slit into the small, inviting hole.

Renesmee squealed, her eyes flying open.

'Deeper!' she exclaimed.

She reached her hand down and found his, leading his fingers deeper into her cunt. She moved against him and he could feel the soft, smooth walls inside of her. She started to rock, encouraging him to move his fingers in and out. She moaned, still moving her hips, and he pressed his fingers in her, catching a rhythm between his lapping tongue and his plunging fingers.

She hissed and grabbed at his hair, smashing his face between her legs.

'Oh, fuck,' she moaned, and he could feel the muscles in her cunt tightening. He licked faster, looking up and seeing her pinching and pulling on her nipples through the clothes. She wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him closer, making her tongue delve deeper into her depths.

She tasted so good, and the way she moved drove him crazy with lust.

'Oh fuck, Grandpa!' she cried, breathless, shaking. 'Oooooo.. make me come, make me come hard!'

He was licking her with gusto, plunging his fingers deep. She strained, her back arching off the table, making sensuous little noises until she stiffened and shuddered under him, screaming out her orgasm.

He could feel the muscles inside fluttering against his fingers when she came, her cunt wetter than ever. She continued to convulse, her body tightening due to the extent of her long-awaited release. He lapped up her juices, loving the taste.

He sucked her clit one more time, earning a shriek from her,'Too sensitive! Stop, please.' He gave it a light kiss before getting up and pulling her up from the table, kissing her, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth, exploring the insides of her cheek, letting her taste her own juices. He let go of her, sucking at her lips one last time.

She licked her lips,'Fuck, that's good. I like the taste of my cum,' she said, plunging a finger into her slit and drawing up some of her juices. She licked it clean, humming with pleasure.

'Like mother, like daughter,' Charlie said, grinning.

Renesmee smiled at him naughtily, wondering if she should question him further about the two of them, but then decided that matters at hand were more important.

'Take off your pants grandpa. I need a hard cock in me badly.'

Charlie put his hand on his crotch and said,'I've got one right here. You can take it whenever you want.'

Nessie approached him and unbuttoned his shirt. She took it off him and threw it on the floor. She placed a trail of kisses on his naked chest before kneeling on the floor and unbuckled the belt of his pants.

She lowered his pants to the ground along with his underwear, causing his manhood to spring out enthusiastically. Charlie promptly kicked aside his pants. Renesmee was looking at his cock reverently.

'I think it's wider than dad's cock,'she whispered, taking it in her hand and stroking it, making it even harder. She started to suck it, gulping down almost half of the cock in the first attempt. She licked every inch of the head, making Charlie groan. The sight of her innocent looking face bobbing on his cock was worth millions. He stepped back reluctantly.

Nessie looked up at him,'What's the matter?'   
  
'I want to fuck you right now, baby. Get up'

Nessie got to her feet with a smile on her face. 'Fuck me grandpa. I want you to cum inside me.'

He bought his hands behind her to cup her ass, kneading the soft flesh. He gripped it firmly before lifting her off the floor, bringing her naked body against his. His cock was resting against her stomach.

'Take off your top, baby. Let me see your sexy body.' Nessie took off her tank top, revealing her tits.

Charlie let out a low whistle,'beautiful.. just b-e-a-utiful.'

He leaned forward to place his mouth on her breasts, kissing her mounds, licking it, making his way towards the nipple. He licked the areola, his tongue trailing a circle around her nipple before taking the nipple into his mouth, sucking it. Nessie gasped at the sensation. Charlie sucked the nipple deeper into his mouth, making her moans grew louder when he switched breasts, sucking the other nipple into his mouth, working it the same way he had worked the other, making it swollen and hard.

Her moans and the feel of her naked body pressed against his was making him hornier, if that was possible. He decided he couldn't wait any longer and he kissed her, hard, moving towards the side, pressing her back against a wall with a thud. She gasped at the sudden enthusiasm, her legs spread wide because of the force with which he had slammed her up against the wall.

That pushed her bottom out, and her pussy too, opening it up for him. He moved backward slightly freeing his cock which had been resting against her stomach. She took her hands of his shoulder now that she was supported by the wall.

'Come on grandpa, take what you want,'she said spreading her pussy lips wider with her fingers. She grabbed his cock and slid the head of his cock between her wet lips, rubbing him up and down.

'Oh God,' Charlie moaned.

'Here you go,' she whispered, aiming him. He kneaded her ass again before thrusting his pelvis in one quick motion, burying himself in her cunt completely. She gasped and wiggled, making him moan at the unbelievable tightness. She locked her legs, crossing it with each other behind his back, the back of her heels pressing against her back. She pushed him forward with her legs making him sink deeper into her wet, hot flesh.

'Grandpa!' She hissed at the delicious friction between her legs.

He watched her tits sway as he fucked her, pounding himself deep into her pussy.

'Fuck yeah! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!,' she screamed as he fucked her harder and harder. She used one of her free hands to rub her clit.

She whimpered as he slammed her into the wall, her face a beautiful mask of pleasure. He felt it, the sweet shudder, the quivering spasms of her cunt around him as her orgasm approached. He gripped her ass tighter, pounding into her cunt faster and faster, feeling his own orgasm hovering right at the edge.

'Come on. I need it. I want it. Come inside me, grandpa.' Nessie's nails dug into his back as she threw her head back and called his name, begging him to fuck her harder, faster, deeper, more, more, more…

He felt her cunt squeeze his cock, her soft, velvety walls closing in with a tightness he couldn't have dreamt of as she climaxed. She was coming for him, shuddering, clenching her teeth and pressing her mouth to his shoulder to keep in her screams, which came anyway, wails of pleasure torn out of her throat with every thrust. He came right along with her, pouring his cum into her already overflowing pussy. He kept coming, watching her shake and buck against him, feeling his cum spurt on her walls.

She continued to rest her head on his shoulders, occasionally arching her back off the wall as another mini-seizure overtook her.

He held on to her, breathing heavily. She kissed him eagerly, letting her tongue mingle with his before leaning back.

She rested her forehead against his and said,'Thanks Grandpa, that was... wow... That was something else.'

'Only the best for my little girl,' he said before moving them both out of the kitchen to the living room, his now-soft cock still inside her. He lay down on the sofa with her resting on his body, still joined at the hips. He could feel her soft body pressing against his, her hard nipples poking at his chest, his cock enveloped in the wet heat of her cunt.

'When did you first do it, Nessie? And how did you find out about me and Bella?'

'It was yesterday, grandpa. And mom told me about you,'she said smiling at him, still in a state of bliss.

'There was an.. umm, incident yesterday when we were watching TV. There was a sex scene on and quite unintentionally, an image popped up in my head where me and Daddy were in the same position as the actors on the screen. Dad picked it up on his damn mind radar. Well, guess I shouldn't complain, seeing how things turned out. Anyway, later, when they went off to one of their 'spots', I followed them and they caught me watching them fuck. Then... Wait a minute,' she paused. 'Why am I wasting our time. This could go faster if I could just show you.'

She touched his forehead and transmitted the remaining story within seconds.

She gasped as she felt him getting harder inside her, the flesh slowly growing larger, touching her walls, filling her hole as he witnessed what had transpired the previous night.

'Fuck.. That was something. It's been a while since you did that to me. This has been the most interesting one so far, though,'he said, making her giggle, before flipping them over so that she was below him.

His full weight pressed against her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used her hands to pull him into a passionate kiss, tongues dancing with each other, both moaning at pure, forbidden nature of what they were doing.

He leaned back and grabbed her legs at the knee. He put one leg over his shoulder and pushed the other one back so that her knee was almost near her face. He marvelled at the flexibility she displayed. This position gave him a better access to her hole. He pushed harder into her cunt filling her, until he was buried to his balls. He began to move slowly.

'Ah...yes. You feel so good in me, grandpa. Fuck me harder,' He ignored her suggestion and continued to tease her, slowly stroking himself in her wet tunnel. She was whimpering lightly, wanting release so badly.

She looked into his eyes and said,'Fuck me, grandpa. Fuck me like you fucked mom.'

He looked back into her eyes, which was the same colour as that of Bella's. He lost it then. He took the other leg off his shoulder and pushed it back into the same positon as her other leg. Looking at her splayed out like this, her legs framing her cute little face was just divine.

He drew back his pelvis until only the head of his cock was inside her and then he slammed it back into her, grunting at the force. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure as he continued to slam his cock into her wet, hot pussy with abandon, making her scream.

He bent down at sucked at her nipple, before biting it lightly, making her scream louder than ever before. Charlie thrust himself into her even harder, increasing the frequency.

She was making the most sensuous noises,'Ah..Ah...Ah...That's it. I love you grandpa. Mmm... yeah.. Almost there..'

He continued to pound into her until he hit the special spot inside her, which made her stop screaming, opening her eyes wide open at the new feeling. Her back arched off the sofa, as she started to come.

'Oh! Yess! I'm coming! That's it!..' She was shaking under him, her pussy clenching harder and harder as she came.

'Ah! Mother...fuck!,' she screamed as her pussy clenched one last time at his still thrusting cock, before she fell back to the sofa, panting, her heart beating wildly.

Charlie stopped moving and took his cock out her dripping cunt, drops of her juice falling on her stomach. Renesmee looked at his still-hard cock, glistening with her wetness.

'Why didn't you come inside me grandpa?'

He let go off her legs which fell back to his sides.

'Has you daddy fucked you in the other hole yet, Nessie?'he asked, smiling suggestively.

Renesmee's eyes flew open with shock,'No, we haven't done that yet. But I just came grandpa. I think I need a break,' she said, still breathing hard as a result of her last orgasm.

'Didn't I tell you at the beginning that I wasn't gonna take no for an answer? Now get up.'

She sat on the sofa and made to remove her heels.

Charlie stopped her,' No. Leave it on. I think it looks hot.'

She stood up with trembling legs, her knees bucking. He stood up behind her, his cock poking against her ass cheeks. He kissed her shoulder before moving her forward near the center table.

'I want you to bend over, love, and place your hands on the table for support.'

She did as he asked, shivering with anticipation.

He almost came immediately as he looked at her offering her ass up to him. He could see cum dripping from her pussy as she spread her legs wide open. The heels made her legs look longer. He ran his hands over her ass, caressing the cheeks, before dipping into her pussy and gathering up the juices with a finger. He moved the finger from a pussy up to her asshole, leaving a glistening trail before inserting the wet finger into the pucker of her ass making her moan.

He fucked her with the finger slowly, lubing the hole with her own juices. He withdrew his finger and took his cock in his hand and moved it to her pussy, making it wetter still, preparing for the penetration.

'Now, love, this might hurt. So, let's take it slow,' he said as he pressed the head of his cock against her asshole.

'Don't worry grandpa, I don't feel pain as easily as humans,' she said, her breathing slowing down. 'And even if I do, I heal real quick.'

That was all the reassurance he needed before spreading her ass cheeks further, clawing at the soft flesh as he slowly inserted the head of his cock into the virgin hole. He inched his way forward slowly.

'Does it hurt?'he asked.

'No, grandpa. But it feels so big and good.'she said, letting out a hiss as the wide rod stretched her tight opening.

'God, so tight,' Charlie moaned, feeling half of his cock engulfed in the heated cavern.

Renesmee suddenly thrust herself back, pulling him in completely.

'Oh Fuckkk!,' he shouted, not expecting that. The view of her quivering ass as it settled into the saddle of his hips was sublime.

'Fuck my ass! Do it! Now!,' she screamed thrusting back into him further.

'Hold tight, Nessie,' he said grabbing onto her hips, feeling the tight hole squeezing his cock.

He leaned forward and slid his hand from her hips to the V of her crotch. His fingers found the soft, open part of her pussy lips, searching for the hard nub of her clit. She sighed and shifted against him, her hips moving in delicious circles trying to draw him in further.

He thrust into her again, her breasts swaying as he started to really fuck her. The head of his cock deliciously grazed the hot, spasming band of muscle before sinking deep again. She moaned softly with each stroke. Their bodies slapped together now, his cock sinking deep into her tight channel .

He fucked her harder, driving both of them toward a delicious finish, her little clit swollen against his fingers. He suddenly sank two of his fingers into her wet twat, his thumb still playing with her clit. He could feel his cock sinking into her ass over and over through that thin barrier of flesh, and he groaned at the sensation.

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!,' She repeated it over and over as he slammed into her harder and harder. He squeezed her clit, making her thrust backward against him in rhythm with his own. She trembled as she came, her tight asshole squeezing his cock. He pulled back from her ass and slammed his cock into her pussy again, feeling the first surge of his own cum, coming up deep from his balls and finally spurting in delicious jets from the end of his cock into his granddaughter's spasming pussy.

Nessie's sweet climax came in bursts, making her scream. He closed his eyes to the sounds and ground his hips into hers, unable to stop the wicked pleasure that flooded through him as he filled the delicious, forbidden part of his granddaughter's body with his cum.

He pulled her back , her back mashing against his front as they fell back together on the sofa with his cock still inside her. They sat there quietly, listening to each others' heavy breathing. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, showering light kisses over her collarbone. She lay back, content, satisfied and filled.

The silence was broken with the sound of a knock at the door. Charlie and Renesmee looked at each other. Nessie gave him a slow smile,'I think it's Mom and Dad.'

He grinned back.

 

* * *

 

 

Bella smiled as she knocked on the front door. She had heard the screams of pleasure from about a street away. She was sure that even a human living nearby would have heard them. But luckily, this town was sparsely populated and there weren't any neighbours inhabiting near Charlie's house.

'Come in, the door is open,' she heard Charlie shout out.

Bella opened the door and stepped in, looking at her old house.

It brought back a flood of memories into her mind - Cooking food for Charlie, watching baseball with him even though she thought it was kinda boring, playing cards with Charlie and Renee, Charlie saying that she looked beautiful when she dressed up for prom...

It also bought back some less innocent memories - watching Charlie fuck some hot chick he had bought home when he thought Bella wasn't home, her fantasizing about him while fingering herself, seducing him into making love to her, having him fuck her in every room of the house... She grinned at the memory of Charlie halfheartedly saying that it was wrong while she sucked his cock. It didn't take much after that before he was slamming into her, telling her how hot she was, spanking her ass for enticing him with her short clothes and her accidentally-on-purpose touching him inappropriately at every chance.

She closed the main door and walked in, laughing at the state of the kitchen. The table was empty, plates and glasses shattered on the floor. There was also a distinct dent on the wall.

She walked on to the living room. She took in a deep breath, smelling the musky scent that was Charlie and the other slightly flowery smell of her daughter. It made her feel tingly all over. She smiled at the sight of her daughter's head, lying contentedly on Charlie's bare shoulders. She strode forward to the front of the sofa so that she could see them both.

They both smiled at her look. Renesmee was sitting on Charlie's lap, with his cock inside her. She could see some of their juices dripping down Charlie's cock from Renesmee's hole. They were still breathing slightly heavily, result of their last orgasm, Charlie cupping Renesmee's breasts lightly.

'Remember when we used to be like this, Bells?,' Charlie asked.

'Sure do. But I see you found a newer, hotter model,' she said, making Renesmee giggle.

'Where's Daddy, Mum?'

'He had to go visit Alice's lawyer. I couldn't wait any longer, so I came here,' Bella said.

'God, looking at you is making me so wet. My father is fucking my daughter...huh... I'm sure not many people have used that phrase,' Bella mused.

'Stop getting all philosophical and come join us, love,' Charlie said.

Bella removed her jacket and threw it on the floor. She turned her back to them and bent over showing them the shape of her ass through her tight jeans, before turning around, gyrating her hips. She ran her hands up her legs, and up her hips to cup her breasts through her clothes, just like a stripper.

She smiled mischievously at the seated duo, who were staring at her hungrily. Bella put her hand at the hem of her top and removed it with a swift motion. Her black bra was in perfect contrast with her slightly pale skin. She didn't bother removing the clasp and just tore off her bra, leaving her naked from the waist-up, Renesmee admiring her Mom's slightly bigger breasts.

Charlie was getting harder inside Renesmee, making her sit up straighter on his lap as she felt her hole being filled slowly with Charlie's cock.

Bella put a hand down her pants, moving a finger through her pussy lips, wetting it with her own juices, before bringing it up to her and mouth and licking it, taking it into her mouth, smiling wickedly at them. They both groaned in anticipation.

Bella couldn't wait any longer and quickly removed her jeans and her shoes, revealing her wet lacy panties clinging onto her pussy. She ran a finger over her slit through the soft cloth, her mouth open in a sensuous manner as her daughter and father watched her. She slowly lowered it, her tits swaying as she bent down to remove it.

Bella looked at the region where Charlie was embedded deep into Renesmee. She smiled with satisfaction when she saw that he had become hard. Renesmee was wiggling slightly as his cock pulsed inside her. Bella went up to them and kneeled on the floor in front of them. She looked at her daughter's breasts, the hard nipples inviting her to suck it into her mouth. She placed both her hands on either side of Renesmee's face, pulling her towards herself before placing a kiss on her sweet little lips. Renesmee and Bella both moaned into each other, their kiss deepening, Bella sucking at her lips, tasting her, her tongue twirling around Renesmee's.

Renesmee let out a particularly loud moan as she felt Charlie grow harder as he watched his sexy daughter and granddaughter kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Bella got up slightly and reached behind Renesmee to do the same with Charlie.

It had been a long time since they had been together and the passion was palpable as they leaned into the kiss, Charlie's tongue fighting for dominance over Bella's. Renesmee looked down from Bella and Charlie kissing to see that her mom's breasts were hanging right in front of her face. She reached for it and put a rosy nipple into her mouth, before sucking it hard, suckling, making it harder still. Bella moaned into Charlie's mouth, her pussy becoming wetter still at the sensation of her daughter sucking her tit. She put a hand on Renesmee's head and pulled her over to her other breast.

Renesmee was only happy to administer her treatment to this mound. She circled her nipples with her tongue, making her areola wet before sucking the nub hard and slightly nipping it with her teeth, making Bella hiss in surprise. She drew back from Charlie, removing her breast from Renesmee's sucking lips and made her way down giving Renesmee another kiss and then continuing down her body, kissing her jaw line, licking her way to her neck, her delicate skin enticing her. She licked the sensitive spot, where her blood flowed through the carotid artery, making her lust spike. She bit playfully at her neck, making Renesmee moan. She licked her way down to her collarbone, leaving a cold trail down her throat. She kissed her way down the center of her chest, between her breasts before using her hands to cup her breasts, squeezing it slightly, kneading it, playing with the soft, delicious flesh.

Bella pressed at the breasts from the sides, bringing her nipples close to each other and sucking both the nipples together deep into her both, drawing a scream from Renesmee both at the sensation of her mother sucking her nipples and her grandfather hardening further inside her, his cock pulsing with blood at the sight of the sexy scene unfolding before him. Bella smiled at her daughter's reaction and released her nipples from the wetness of her mouth, kissing her stomach, her fingers trailing over the soft skin. She licked her way down to her belly button, licking around it before dipping into it, making Renesmee giggle lightly at the new sensation.

She made her way down to her next objective, breathing in the smell of both Renesmee and Charlie as she reached her destination. She licked the sides of her pussy, teasing her, moving away from her center, licking at the junction where her thighs and crotch met, nipping at the soft skin. She decided to stop teasing her and went straight at the target.

The sight of Charlie's hard cock resting inside her daughter made her shiver with lust. She spread Renesmee's thighs wider, spreading her pussy lips a little more and put the labia in her mouth, sucking at the petal-like flesh, sucking it and wetting it further. She traveled upwards, licking the slit until she reached her clit. She played with it using her tongue, evoking moans from Renesmee when she sucked it in, playing with the soft, sensitive nub. She sucked it a few more time, then licked her way down to Charlie's cock. She licked at the base of his cock and continuing the swipe of her tongue to include Renesmee's slit, making them moan in unison. She wished she could take her off Charlie so that she could suck all of their juices.

She tried to put her tongue into her daughter's hole, but found it filled to the extreme by Charlie. She succeeded in pushing her tongue deep enough to feel the veins on the base of Charlie's cock. She sucked Renesmee's clit once again and bent down further to lick the sac hanging under Renesmee's pussy. She opened her mouth and put the whole sack into her wet mouth, making him growl with pleasure. Bella looked up into Renesmee's eyes who was watching her perform the naughty act with her mouth slightly ajar, her tongue wetting her lips. Bella returned to the task at hand, sucking Charlie's balls, playing with it.

She leaned back, letting go of Charlie and sucked Renesmee's clit once again before leaning back, licking her lips.

'Fuck her, Daddy. I want to see you fuck Nessie.'

Renesmee moaned in agreement, playing with her nipples while turning around to kiss Charlie. Charlie placed his hands on Renesmee's hips, kneading the soft flesh. He used it as leverage to lift Renesmee off his cock until only the head of his cock remained in her wet snatch before letting go so that she slammed back making her scream with pleasure. He held on to her hips and started moving her slowly making her rise and sink deep again and again, slowly picking up his speed.

'That's it, grandpa, right there...yeah..yeah... fuck me! fuck me! Harder...'

Her screams drove him to fuck her harder and harder, practically slamming her up and down his cock, growling with pleasure. Bella fingered herself while watching her father fuck Renesmee. She leaned forward and started licking his cock whenever Renesmee was lifted up, and then Renesmee's slit when she was lowered up to his hilt, making them groan.

She looked up and saw Renesmee's breasts bouncing up and down in rhythm to Charlie's thrusts. She reached up to Renesmee's nipples and used her wet fingers to stimulate them by rolling it around and pinching it slightly, making Renesmee whimper at the sensory overload. Renesmee put her knees on the sofa, the heels tearing the sofa in certain places, using her knees to help Charlie lift her higher before slamming down, his cock penetrating deep, touching places she never knew existed.

Bella now had two fingers up her own cunt, fingering herself while watching them. Renesmee couldn't hold back her orgasm any longer and let go, her body tensing up, her muscles tightening, her eyes rolled back. Charlie continued to plunge himself harder into her, hastening his own climax. He reached around her hips and used his fingers to finger her clit. This spurred on Renesmee further, her head falling back on Charlie's shoulders as she came, bright lights filling her head, her toes curling as she felt warmth spread through her whole body.

Her cunt squeezed Charlie's cock, the soft, wet walls pressing him, milking him as he too came with a final thrust. He trembled, feeling his balls tighten before releasing his cum deep into her. He held on to her, hugging her close as they both trembled with pleasure.

Bella said,'Wow! That was hot. Now get up, baby. I want to taste you both.'

Renesmee stood up on trembling legs, hovering over her kneeling mother. Bella put her hands on the insides of Renesmee's legs spreading it slightly apart, watching cum drip out from her pussy. She raised herself so that her head was at the same level as her daughter's cunt. She put her lips on it and gave a long lick from the bottom to the top of her pussy, tasting their combined juices. Renesmee moaned as Bella lapped at her cunt, drinking the cum, making her already sensitive clit hurt in a delicious way.

Bella stuck her tongue deep, licking and sucking the juices completely, smacking her lips. Renesmee sank down to the carpet, her body sweating, her breasts heaving. She leaned on Bella, sitting beside her, feeling her naked skin against hers. Bella stroked her hair lightly, letting her rest.

Charlie looked at the duo with fondness, wondering how he got so lucky. When Renesmee breathing slowed down, Bella kneeled on the carpet in front of Charlie again, looking at his limp cock glistening with Renesmee's juices.

She grabbed it and bought her mouth near it, blowing on the head of the cock with cold air, making it twitch. She gave it a lick, took it into her mouth and began to rotate her head, working the fleshy tip between her teeth, then snaking out her tongue to lash around the ridge.

Then the tongue slipped down, stroking the sides of the cock, cleaning it. Charlie felt her suck the head of his cock deep into her wet mouth, making him groan. He felt himself grow harder impossibly. He hadn't believed he could take any more. She slowly stroked it making it harder still while she sucked at the head, playing with the small slit. Renesmee looked at her mother going at it and decided to join her. She too kneeled on the carpet beside Bella looking at her mother suck Charlie's cock.

Bella looked at her sideways, and removed the cock from her mouth, offering it to her. Bella was grinning at Renesmee's insatiable lust. Renesmee smiled back and leaned forward to take it in her mouth. Charlie groaned as he felt the hot, wet mouth engulf him, making him harder. Bella gently pulled Renesmee away from Charlie's cock. She looked at her inquiringly.

Bella said,'Let's share.'

Bella turned her head sideways, sucking at one side of Charlie's shaft, beckoning Renesmee. Renesmee did the same on the other side. They each licked one side of his cock, Bella's hands cupping his balls. They both moved upwards, finally reaching the head. Charlie groaned as he watched their lips meet with his cock in the middle. Their lips battled with each other, making wet strokes on his cock, making him completely hard. Renesmee discontinued the kiss and traveled lower until she reached his balls.

Bella saw Renesmee take the sac completely into her hot, wet mouth. Bella then put Charlie's cock in her mouth, drawing him in, taking him in further and further until he felt the head of his cock enter her throat.

Charlie moaned in ecstasy as his whole member was covered by the two wiling minxes, Bella covering the whole of his shaft while Renesmee played with her sac. The contrast between Bella's slightly cold, wet mouth covering his shaft and Renesmee's considerably hotter, wet mouth covering his balls was palpable. He put a hand on Bella's head pushing her further, making her take him deeper until her lips met Renesmee's at the base of his cock. They both sucked him together for sometime before letting go. They kissed each other, Bella fingering herself.

'I want it so bad,'Bella moaned.

'That's why I'm here baby,' Charlie said, getting off the sofa and kneeling on the floor with them.

He growled,'Get on your hands and knees.'

Bella dutifully obeyed, turning so that she was facing the table. Charlie took his tool in his hand and moved it up and down her wet slit, watching the head penetrate her slightly, her pussy lips spreading at the slightest push.

Without any warning, he slammed into her completely, buried up to his balls in her wet cunt. Bella let out a scream of pleasure that would have probably been heard a mile away.

Charlie didn't let her gather herself and slammed into her again, making her scream again. He watched his cock disappear into her hole again and again as he thrust his pelvis, the sound of their skin slapping against each other making him harder yet. Renesmee got up and lay down on the table so that her head was facing the other side and Bella faced her pussy.

Bella looked up at her daughter's pussy lying in front of her on the table with half-lidded eyes. Charlie shoved her forward making her mouth touch Renesmee's pussy. Renesmee moaned happily as Bella began to suck and lick at her cunt. Renesmee was moaning lightly when they heard the door open and shut. They ignored it, busy as they were fucking each other.

They all turned when they heard Edward laugh as he walked in.

'Could you guys be any louder? If I hadn't checked in with Charlie's thoughts, I'd have thought the Volturi were back.'

'I told you not to do that,' Charlie complained stopping temporarily as he talked to him.

'Sorry, Charlie, I had to check. Happy to see you are enjoying yourself,'he said grinning at the sight of Charlie fucking Bella while she ate Renesmee out.

'You are welcome to join, daddy,' Renesmee said.

Without further ado, Edward removed his clothes and threw it on top of Bella's clothes. He walked over to the side of the table where Renesmee's head was resting on the table. He kneeled down and looked at Renesmee's inverted face, laughing as she made funny faces. He bought his face close to hers and kissed her, while reaching over to play with her breasts.

This position felt different to both of them as they kissed, their lips joined in an unconventional position. He felt her move up and down rhythmically and looked up to see that Charlie had resumed fucking Bella, making her move forward into Renesmee's cunt. Edward looked at Renesmee moaning as Bella sucked at her clit. Edward pulled Renesmee's body towards him so that her head was hanging off the table, bringing her head close to his erect cock.

Bella looked up as she was deprived of Renesmee's twat and moved forward guessing what Edward wanted to do.

'Come on love, feed our daughter your cock,'she said while gasping slightly as Charlie pounded into her methodically.

Edward felt Renesmee take his cock in her hand and put it in her mouth. Edward thrust forward, closing his eyes, reveling in the feeling of being wrapped around in his daughter's hot, wet mouth. He moved forward inch by inch slowly until the head of his cock touched the back of Renesmee's throat. He leaned forward a little so that he could move forward more easily and continued to move his cock deeper into her.

Renesmee reached back to place her hand on her father's ass and suddenly pulled him forward, making him thrust completely into her throat. Edward groaned with pleasure as he felt the constricting space close around his cock and her lips licking at the base of his cock. Charlie began to slam harder and harder into Bella, which in turn made Bella push Renesmee deeper and deeper into Edward's cock. Edward climaxed as a particularly hard push sent Renesmee further up his cock which was now buried completely in her mouth.

He looked at Renesmee's tiny face with wonder at as he came, relieving his lust deep into her throat, cumming and cumming until Renesmee slightly gagged as she couldn't take it anymore. Edward quickly withdrew his cock so that he was coming into Renesmee's mouth. She licked at his cock, tasting his cum, humming around his cock, licking it clean. He and Renesmee both looked up to watch as Bella came too, her hand clutching hard at Renesmee's thighs, her eyes clenched shut as she shook with the weight of her climax.

Charlie took his manhood out of her cunt, still hard, glistening with Bella's juices.

'I've got an idea,'said Charlie, grinning.

'Hey, Edward, I've taught Renesmee to take it up the ass. I'm sure you don't have to read my mind to know what I'm thinking.'

'Sure don't, Charlie. Renesmee, ready to get stuffed?,'Edward asked pulling her to her feet.

Renesmee looked at Charlie and Edward puzzled before the idea slowly dawning on her. A naughty smile grew on her face as she thought about what they were going to do.

'Hey, this place is slightly cramped, don't you think? Why don't we take it upstairs?,' Bella suggested.

Edward put an arm around Renesmee's waist and threw her over his shoulder, making her scream in surprise. Edward caressed her ass as he climbed the stairs to the master room. The bed wasn't huge, but was sufficient for what they were about to do. He threw her on the bed before jumping on her pinning her to the bed and kissing her. They separated as Charlie and Bella walked through the door.

Charlie looked at Renesmee and asked,'Ready?'

Renesmee nodded, smiling tentatively as she got up on her knees in between Charlie and Edward.

Edward put his finger in between her ass cheeks, finding that hole which was yet unvisited by him,'I want to take her ass.'

Charlie nodded in agreement. He lay down on the bed while Edward got up and stood at the side of the bed. Bella seated herself on the bed at the far side, smiling in anticipation.

Charlie pulled Renesmee onto himself, feeling her soft body press against him, her breasts crushed against his chest, hard nipples poking at him. He could feel his cock resting against her wetness, the length of it pressing lengthwise into her slit. Renesmee moaned as she lifted herself slowly so that she captured the hard cock between her pussy lips and slowly lowered herself down, feeling it stretch her wet cunt for the umpteenth time that day.

She wiggled, shifting and twisting as she lowered herself further until he was fully enveloped by her. She lay there as Edward traced her spine with a finger, making a cold trail from her neck to her ass, caressing her flesh. He grabbed her thighs and spread it so that her knees were placed further away from each other and then spread her cheeks, revealing the rosebud. One of his fingers circled the anal pucker before dipping into it lightly, causing her to tense her pussy, making Charlie moan. He thrust his finger into her just as Charlie pushed into her with his pelvis. Edward continued to slide in and out watching his finger disappear into his daughter's asshole. He removed his finger from her hole and moved forward, making his cock touch her ass crack. He slowly inserted it between her fleshy cheeks until he encountered his destination. He rested the head of his cock against the dark circle, squeezing her ass.

'Do it daddy! I can't wait any longer! please!' Renesmee moaned.

He looked at Bella who was fingering herself with two fingers and playing with her nipples. Renesmee let out another moan and Edward plunged forward entering into the tight hole, groaning as he watched his cock disappear into her. Renesmee screamed as Edward thrust forward again, pushing into her again and again until he was buried up to his balls.

Renesmee had never felt so full before, stuffed at both the holes by her father and her grandfather. Charlie bent forward to take a nipple into her mouth and sucked on it. At the same time, they both thrust into her hard, making her scream again as she climaxed, her body shaking, convulsing as she came, pussy and ass clenching their cocks tight, making them groan.

They stopped moving watching her cum, her features twisting into a pleasurable mask as she made her orgasm noises, those,'aaaahhh...aaahhhh...ahhhhh,' sounds which drove them wild.

Edward signaled Charlie to lift her up. They lifted her together, her body sandwiched between them their cocks still deep inside her, so that Edward and Charlie were kneeling on the bed.

Renesmee looked at them both whimpering, breathing heavily,' I can't take anymore, grandpa. It's too much.'

Charlie looked into her eyes and said,'Too much? We just started, love.'

Renesmee trembled not sure if her body could take anymore orgasms. Charlie put his hands under her, cupping her ass and lifting her between them. Renesmee looked at Bella whose snatch was dripping wetness into her fingers. She nodded slightly in encouragement. Renesmee locked her legs against Charlie's back unsure.

Charlie told Edward,'One at a time.'

Edward nodded. He bought his hands to her front annd grabbed on to her breasts, kneading it and playing with her nipples. Charlie plunged forward pulling her towards him with his hands and then withdrew. Then Edward thrust forward, sinking deep and then withdrew.

They repeated this orchestrated movement again and again thrusting one at a time into her making her moan at this new, exciting position. They showed her no mercy pushing deep into her until they were buried balls deep in her and then withdrawing before the other one repeated the same. Charlie covered her mouth with his, silencing her screams, his tongue plunging into her just as his cock did down below. She was burning and stretching, her mind in turmoil as they moved faster and faster.

Charlie stopped kissing her and said,'Now, together.'

Edward growled in agreement.

If Renesmee thought what they were doing to her until now was pure bliss, she sure didn't expect what came next. Charlie and Edward both moved their pelvis backwards until only the head of their cocks was in her and then plunged back into her with all their might, making her scream so loud, she was afraid her throat would tear up.

They continued to plunge into her together faster and faster, Renesmee still screaming out her pleasure as she felt their hard bodies crash against her and their huge cocks plunge into her tight, hot holes again and again, relentlessly.

Charlie fell back into the bed and beckoned Bella to come. Bella got up, removing her fingers from her pussy before moving over to Charlie and kneeling over his face, allowing him to lick her dripping cunt. Renesmee was still moving against them, her tits bouncing with the force of their combined thrusts, panting with exhaustion.

Bella leaned forward against her daughter, melding their soft bodies together and kissing her with uncontrolled passion. Their breasts rubbed up against each other as Renesmee moved up and Charlie's cock, Edward thrusting into her from behind.

'Almost there! Almost there! Faster' Renesmee screamed. Charlie and Edward picked up their frequency plunging into her faster and faster.

Bella and Renesmee reached towards each others' pussies and used their fingers to play with each others' clits, hastening their climax. They were all panting now as they all approached their climaxes.

'NOW' screamed Renesmee and Bella together as they came. Edward roared his climax behind Renesmee. Charlie's voice was muffled below Bella's cunt as he too came. Edward and Charlie both plunged into Renesmee completely one last time and held it there as they came, spurting their cum into Renesmee's holes. They all came together, their bodies connected through each other.

Bella, Edward and Charlie came down from their euphoric high but Renesmee was still cumming hard, her body tightening under the spell of a multiple orgasm. Her body shook uncontrollably, feeling her father's and grandfather's cum coating her insides.

Charlie experimentally thrust into her again. Renesmee cried out and exploded again. Waves of convulsions overtook her, her back arched as her mouth opened in a silent scream, her muscles tightening up, white light exploding in her mind until she fell forward, hugging Bella on to the bed, twitching and shuddering as another mini orgasm overtook her body. Bella hugged her close, kissing her lovingly as Renesmee came down from her series of intense orgasms.

She was breathing heavily, her head nested in between Bella's breasts.

'Wow, that was beautiful,'Bella said.

'Yeah...This has been the best day of my life,' Renesmee whispered still having difficulty talking.

Bella calmed her, stroking her head as her breathing slowed.

"Didn't you say the same thing yesterday," Bella teased.

"Well, today trumps that," she said, making them chuckle.

They all lay there silently, listening to each others' heavy breathing.

Edward got up slowly and said,'Get up, girls. Time to go home.'

Renesmee and Bella murmured in agreement. They got up lazily and all four of them made their way downstairs to the living room. Edward and Bella started wearing their discarded clothes. Charlie and Renesmee went to the kitchen where there clothes was lying among the rest of the mess. Charlie put on his clothes and snickered as he saw Renesmee wearing only her top, holding her shredded shorts in her hands before throwing it away.

Edward and Bella saw her and raised their eyebrows inquiringly.

'I tore her shorts,' Charlie said grinning sheepishly. They laughed at Renesmee's predicament.

'Don't worry love, you look hot like this,' Edward said, all of them checking her out.

'Wait, why don't you take my pants,'Bella suggested.

'What about you?' Renesmee asked.

'I had something else in mind. Why don't you drive while your Daddy fucks me?'

Edward agreed readily enough, watching Bella remove her pants and give it to Renesmee who donned it on. Renesmee kissed Charlie goodbye, thanking him for the day.

Charlie told her to visit more often, to which she replied with a longer, more passionate kiss.

'Try keeping me away,' she said, winking.

Edward and Renesmee then walked out the door to the car.

Edward opened the door and waited for Bella.

' All clear, love. You can come out,' he said scanning the area.

Charlie kissed Bella goodbye too, smacking hard on her naked ass, making her gasp and smile as she felt the heat spread. He watched her walk to the car, her ass shaking as she did so with a smile on his face. Renesmee got into the driver's seat and Edward into the passenger side. Bella ducked her head and got into the car, sitting on Edward's lap.

Renesmee waved at Charlie before starting the engine and drove off. She looked sideways at her parents. Edward was already pulling down his pants to his ankle, Bella hurrying him up. Bella sat back on his naked lap, his cock trapped between her ass cheeks. He reached up to her front and started fondling her breasts through her top. He squeezed it hard, using his fingers to pinch her nipples, making her moan, clenching her ass ensnaring his cock in between them. Edward groaned, feeling her soft ass on his lap, her luscious breasts in his hands. He grew harder, twitching, poking at her dripping cunt, asking for access.

He looked over at Renesmee who was watching them intently.

'Eyes on the road!'

'Oh yeah! Sorry,' Renesmee said trying to ignore her horny parents pawing at each other.

Bella got up slightly making Edward's cock slide into her pussy lips before sliding back into his lap, moaning as she felt him fill her. They looked out through the window, watching the trees whipping past, enjoying the feel of the cold wind against them. Edward thrust his pelvis upward, driving deeper into Bella. Bella put her hand on the dashboard and raised herself before slamming back into him. She repeated this over and over, raising and lowering herself on his manhood, her walls clenching around him. They both groaned as they saw a car whip past in the opposite direction, the danger of being spotted spurring them to greater heights of passion. Edward plunged into her faster and faster, clutching at her hips and moving her up and down as fast as he could.

The vibration of the car made Bella moan, the dashboard denting underneath her hand as she clutched at it, making the material bend beneath her hands.

'My car,' Edward groaned before pulling her backward so that she couldn't do any more damage and thrust into her deeper than ever, growling at her. He bought his mouth to her neck and bit hard, making her scream as she reached her limit, cumming around his cock, squeezing it, the wet walls tightening considerably around him.

He plunged into her again, squeezing her breasts hard with one hand and reaching down to squeeze her clit hard with the other, making Bella scream louder as she reached the delicious boundary between pain and pleasure. Edward too climaxed, feeling Bella's wet, velvety walls milk the cum out of his cock. Bella felt her pussy getting wet with his cum, leaving a warm feeling in her belly as her climax abated. She leaned back resting on Edward's chest feeling completely sated, the wind blowing at them through the window.

Renesmee looked at her parents, smiling at the thought of future adventures they were going to have as she drove her way home.

**Author's Note:**

> How is the new chapter? Would love to get some feedback. R & R.


End file.
